Moonlight Shadows
by moonfeather58
Summary: Story ideas by moonfeather58 for HP Universe. Stories listed may or may not be written. Some I intend to develop into stories. Some may be of different fandoms aside from Harry Potter.
1. Moon Fawn

**Welcome to Moonlight Shadows. I took the idea of posting ideas from DZ2 so thanks! These are story ideas I have in my head. Some I will be turning into future stories and others maybe. All rights reserved. Mostly Harry Potter fan fic ideas but may be others as well posted here. I will make a note if something isn't a sole HP fan fic idea.**

* * *

**Prologue: Kidnapped**

_June 25, 1980_

Xuudal was the land of the elves. High elves, blood elves, sun elves, star elves, snow elves, moon elves, dark elves, wood elves, aquatic elves, avariel elves, and the reclusive wild elves. In a small house in the capital, Mytranmel, a female high elf was in labor. Beside her were her mother and her mother-in-law. After one last push a cry filled the room and the infant was given to the woman on the bed to nurse.

_"You have a beautiful laes(1) vae (2)"_ Shava said to her daughter.

Arawen Lithron lay back on the bed as her son nursed. She and her parents were high elves while her husband and his parents were moon elves. She had two older children already. Theren was seven and Keyleth was four. Keyleth had pale gold hair, violet eyes and brown skin. Theren had white hair, blue eyes and white skin.

There was a knock on the door and Arawen saw her herven(3,) Varis, enter with her father and father-in-law. Behind them were Theren and Keyleth. _"Nana(4) is that our little brother?"_ Theren asked.

_"Yes this is your titta onooro(5). He is Rolen."_

_"A fine name Arawen,"_ Varis said picking his newborn son up and holding him in his arms.

* * *

_Twelve months later-Casablanca, Morocco_

"_Ada!"_(_6_)

Varis looked up from where he was sitting under a maple tree and saw his one year old son toddling towards him. As Rolen approached, Varis scooped up his son and tickled him until the child squealed in laughter. Varis looked at Rolen. Rolen had black hair, green eyes with gold flecks, and ice blue skin. All elves had gold flecks in their eyes. High elves had pale gold, silver or white hair and had green, blue or violet eyes. Their skin ranged from white to brown. Violet eyes were rare in high elves. Moon elves had skin that ranged from white to icy blue and usually green or blue eyes with gold flecks in them. All elves, no matter their race, had pointed ears. Neither the father or the son saw the two pairs of eyes watching them.

Later that day the elf family was walking through the souk(7) and buying groceries. The city of Casablanca was teeming with muggles and magical people. There were a few other elf families in Casablanca so the elf family didn't need to hide what they were. Varis's family had vacationed in Morocco when he was a child and he had fallen in love with the place so when he had married Arawen he had bought a three story house with some land on the outskirts of Casablanca. Tonight Varis's tan(8) was coming to visit. Aelar had just returned from his three decades of service in the moon elf army and was going to meet Varis's children for the first time.

The two people who had watched Varis and Rolen earlier followed the elf family at a safe distance. Arawen set Rolen down while she looked at the vegetables in front of her. Varis was preoccupied with Theren and Keyleth so the parents didn't see Rolen toddle after a Siberian Husky that approached the child, wagging its tail. The dog was really an Animagus but Rolen didn't know that. The Animagus led Rolen through the crowded streets and into an alley where it transformed into a man with blond hair and icy blue eyes. Out of the shadows stepped a witch. She had long black hair, black eyes and a scar over her left eye.

Rolen looked at the two people in front of him and was suddenly afraid. Where had the doggie gone? These people were not his ada or nana. He didn't see his tan or nys(9) either. _"Ada! Nana!"_ Rolen dodged the outstretched arms and ran out into the street, hearing the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. Spotting his ada ahead, Rolen tried to run faster but a spell hit the young elf in the back, causing Rolen to fall face first to the ground. "Bombarada," the man said as the witch picked the child up. With a pop the elf child and his kidnappers disappeared.

* * *

1\. Laes-'baby'

2\. vae-'son'

3\. herven-'husband'

4\. nana-'mom/momy'

5\. titta onooro-'little brother'

6\. ada-'daddy/dad'

7\. souk (arabic)-open aired market

8\. tan-'brother'

9\. nys-'sister'

*The above words, except for souk, are elvish.*


	2. Cursed

**Note: I am planning on turning this story "Cursed" and the previous idea "Moon Flower" into stories eventually. You guys can comment if you want. This idea is me thinking what if Severus hadn't been saved by James that night in fifth year and he was bitten by Remus. And what if Remus's friends weren't really his friends after all?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bitten**

Severus looked at the letter in his hands and smiled. His Lily wanted to meet him tonight to talk to him and apologize for how she had acted. He opened the letter again and scanned the contents.

_Severus,_

_Please meet me tonight by the Whomping Willow. I want-no-I need to talk to you old friend._

_Lily_

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket before slipping out of Hogwarts and across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. Briefly he wondered why Lily had chosen to meet at night and by the dangerous tree but his thoughts of doubt disappeared as he spotted Lily's scarlet red hair up ahead. He quickened his pace, glad for the chance to be alone with her. He missed his old friend and knew he was a fool for saying that word to her. However this night would not be like he imagined. This night would change his life forever.

"Lily!" Severus shouted as ran up to her.

"Sev," Lily said hugging him. "Thank goodness that you came! I was worried you would ignore my letter after I stormed off the other day."

"Lily I wanted to apologize for calling you a… that word. It was wrong of me but I can't apologize for liking the Dark Arts. It's just a different branch of magic after all. Some wizards have a light core and others have a dark core. Does it make a person evil if their core is dark and they practice the branch of magic that is easiest to them?"

"It's still evil Sev," Lily said. "I can't accept you studying the Dark Arts. It goes against my beliefs and morals of right and wrong."

"So why did you want to meet me out here than if you were only going to patronize me?"

Lily frowned and Severus realized he had made another error. "I figured that Potter and Black wouldn't be here to bother us. But if you can't accept me then I have no choice."

"Lily?" Severus asked as he saw her raise her wand and point it at him.

"Stupefy!"

Severus didn't have time to move as the red light hit him in the chest. He fell back and tumbled down a hole that had opened up between the roots of the Whomping Willow. The tree sprang back to life as the hole closed and left Severus in the dark. _Lily why did you trick me?_

Above ground Lily suddenly began changing and Sirius Black threw off the silver invisibility cloak. It slid to the ground as he doubled over in laughter. Beside Sirius, a boy began to appear from Lily's body and soon James Potter stood there in the moonlight. A rat scurried away from the knot near the roots of the tree and transformed into a fat boy with a pointed nose and a bald spot on his head. These three boys were part of the infamous gang known as the Marauders. They lived to prank and bully people and their favorite target was Severus Snape.

"Polyjuice is amazing," James said with a laugh. "Now we can get rid of the wolf and Snivellus."

"Did you see his face when you stunned him?" Sirius asked.

"Not me Padfoot. Lily stunned him."

Peter laughed with his two friends. "We should get back," he said.

"Good idea Wormtail," James said. "Padfoot get my invisibility cloak." Sirius picked up the cloak and handed it to James who pocketed it. "Let's go."

The three friends walked back to the castle and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower where they went to bed. In the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack, Severus groaned and opened his eyes. He hadn't heard the conversation above after he had fallen into this tunnel. "Lumos," Severus whispered as he sat up and tried to get his bearings. Before him was nothing but darkness. Above was a dangerous tree that he had no idea how to get past. "Guess there's no way to go but forward."

Severus walked down the tunnel and hoped he could find a way out. He couldn't' see anything with the dim light of his wand but thought he heard movement up ahead. _Maybe Potter and Black are down here and I can get them expelled! _Those two were the bane of his existence.

He suddenly stopped as he heard something up ahead. He was halfway through the tunnel when he heard heavy footfalls coming down the tunnel towards him and what sounded like sniffing. Severus licked his lips and stood still, hoping that whatever it was didn't find him. No such luck.

Remus had transformed into Moony and had left the trapdoor to the Shrieking Shack open for his pack to come and keep him company but it had been an hour now and there was no sign or scent of them. Without his pack to calm the wolf, Moony had taken control and slipped back into the tunnel in an attempt to head to the Forbidden Forest where he could run underneath the moon. Moony hadn't run in a long time and hated being cooped up in the shack.

Moony made his way down the tunnel and stopped as he caught the scent of a human. He breathed deeply and trotted down the tunnel, saliva dripping from his mouth. Both the wolf and the human boy had no idea this was a trap. Moony's friends were not loyal at all to him.

Severus was horrified to hear the shuffling coming closer. He was frozen tot eh ground in terror as the thing in the darkness came closer. Then the animal appeared in the dim light of Severus's wand and he saw it was werewolf. Severus had read about them in Care of Magical Creatures during his third year at Hogwarts. Moony stared at Severus and let out an eerie howl.

The monster's howl brought the Slytherin back to his senses and he turned and began running. Moony felt a tingle of excitement at the fear emanating out of his weak prey and took off after Severus. "Help!" Severus ran as fast as he could but tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. His wand slipped out of his hand and rolled away from him. He had no chance of finding it in the dark. Moony was on him in a flash and bit into his arm, making Severus scream in terror. _Lily_, he thought as tears pricked his eyes.

Moony let go in order to bite into the boy's neck and Severus took the chance to scramble to his feet and run blindly in the darkness. He could feel his blood dripping onto the ground as he ran. Severus could hear the monster behind him and then heard the snap of his wand breaking as the monster stepped on it. He felt the ground change and a slight breeze in the distance and guessed he was approaching the slope that he had tumbled down. But as he began scrambling up Moony grabbed his leg and dragged him back down before he sank his fangs into Severus's shoulder. He let out a howl of triumph at catching his prey. Then Severus knew only pain as he screamed in terror before he blacked out.


	3. Lions: Lightning Thief

**This is part of my Lions series. It's a HP/PJ Crossover kids from HP read the Percy Jackson series.**

**Bold=story**

Normal Text=non-story

I am planning on putting this into a story eventually. I just have to get the rest of the PJ series.

* * *

Lions: Lightning Thief

Olympians

"I have an idea," Hermione said one evening in the Gryffindor Common Room where she was sitting on a couch watching Ron and Harry playing chess. Ron as usual was winning the game.

"What's that Hermione?" Neville asked as he raised his head up from an advanced Herbology book.

"A book club!"

Both Harry and Neville turned to her with interest while Ron shrugged and tried to figure out his next move. "Knight to E3," Ron said and his knight took Harry's pawn.

"What's a book club?" Neville asked.

"It's where you select a book and then take turns reading it. There's quite a few Muggles who participate in this type of club. Some even read book series."

"Why would you want to read a boring book Hermione?" Ron asked, looking up as he saw that Harry wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Honestly Ron. Books can take you into different worlds that don't exist in real life. Some books take you into space, some to the past and some to the future. Others talk about supernatural things like ghosts and werewolves and centaurs. Some even talk about magic."

"Magic's real," Ron said. "Why would I want to read a book about magic?"

"Muggles believe it's fake Ron," Harry said before Hermione could yell. "Some Muggles believe magic to be evil and anyone who practices it is seen as worshiping the devil."

"Who is the devil?" Neville asked.

"An evil entity that is supposed to be responsible for all bad things that happen in the world," Hermione said. "I know the three main Muggle religions, Judaism; Christianity; and Islam believe in them but that's not important. What do you guys think of the book club?"

"I think it's an interesting idea," Harry said. "There needs to be more activities in school besides Qudditch and Gobstones. Not everyone is cut out for Qudditch and half-bloods and muggles who grew up in the muggle world aren't able to do anything they want due to wizard laws. I've always liked reading in private."

Ron stared at him. "You actually _like _reading?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I've already all the books that Dudley threw into my bedroom because he hates reading. It's my only free time I get during the summer when I'm waiting to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. What about you Neville?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I've never read any Muggle books before. It sounds like it could be fun and I think Luna might enjoy it as well. I can ask her at breakfast tomorrow."

"We should open it up to all houses so it will be fair," Hermione said. "What about you Ron? Willing to give it a try?"

"Why are you inviting snakes and badgers to this club Hermione? I bet none of them have ever picked up a book in their life."

"Well obviously you haven't Ron if you're going to be biased," Neville said causing Hermione and Harry to stare at him in surprise. "There's a lot of half-bloods and muggles in Hufflepuff and I know at least one half-blood is in Slytherin."

"Who would that be?" Harry asked.

"A girl named Tracey Davis," Neville said. "She's best friends with Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen of Slytherin. They're both nice to me. Not like Draco or some of the other students in the school."

"Some Hufflepuffs might be interested," Harry said. "But where would we get these books and where would we read them?"

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione whispered. "We can ask the Room of Requirement to give us interesting books to read and then we could have our club there. I'm sure the Room of Requirement would give us anything we needed. I can get the books from my trunk. I brought a lot to read."

Harry and Neville nodded eagerly. Ron let out a sigh and shrugged. "May as well. Nobody else ever wants to play chess with me."

"That's because you always win," Harry said.

A week later a small group of students gathered outside the Room of Requirement. From Gryffindor were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. From Ravenclaw was Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot. From Hufflepuff were Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Slytherin had Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini.

"Well are we ready then?" Hermione asked the group and they nodded. She opened the doors to the Room of Requirement and they entered. The room was a blend of the four common rooms and over the fireplace was the Hogwarts crest with all four house mascots. Everyone sat on the comfortable couches and chairs around the fire and Hermione pulled a series of books out of her bag. "I have three book series with me," Hermione said. "The first two are related to each other. They are **Percy Jackson and The Olympians **and **The Heroes of Olympus**. The third series is a set of four books called **The Inheritance Cycle**. We'll take turns reading them."

"Sounds good," Tracey said. "Aren't Olympians the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"How do you know that?" Susan asked.

"I read some books about the Greek Gods and Goddesses as a kid from a book I got from the library in the town I live in," Tracey said. "I really like Hermes and Athena."

"Who wants to start?" Hermione asked holding up the first book that showed a boy carrying a sword with lightning in the sky.

"I will," Harry said taking the book from Hermione. He turned the book over to read the synopsis.

**Percy Jackson is about to be kicked out of boarding school… again.**

"Well he sounds like trouble," Hermione said.

**And that's the least of his troubles. Lately, mythological monsters and the gods of Mount Olympus seem to be walking straight out of the pages of Percy's Greek mythology textbook and into his life. And worse, he's angered a few of them. Zeus's master lightning bolt has been stolen, and Percy is the prime suspect.**

**Now Percy and his friends have just ten days to find and return Zeus's stolen property and bring peace to a warring Mount Olympus. But to succeed on his quest, Percy will have to do more than catch the true thief: he must come to terms with the father who abandoned him; solve the riddle of the Oracle, which warns him of betrayal of a friend; and unravel a treachery more powerful than the gods themselves.**

"Hey Harry maybe you're the son of this Zeus fellow," Ron said.

"Why would I be the son of a god Ron?" Harry asked.

"Because of your love of flying and the lightning bolt on your head," Ron said.

"I don't think I'm the son of any gods," Harry said. "As far as I know I'm the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Wait how are we going to know when to go to class?"

"Time stops while we're in the Room of Requirement Harry," Hermione said. "So we won't miss anything while we're reading these books."

"Damn. I was hoping to miss Potions," Ron muttered.

Everyone laughed, even the snakes, and looked to Harry. He nodded and flipped the book back over. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. By Rick Riordan." He opened the book and read the title of the first chapter. **I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.**


	4. Lightning Coven

**AN: Here we have another chapter for Moonlight Shadows. Yes I know this has been done before with the whole "Harry, etc. reads the books" but I thought I would do it. I am thinking of doing this and if so it will cover all seven books. Despite the title I am undecided yet on if this would be a HP/Twilight crossover. The title is Lightning Coven.**

**Issues: I have quite a few issues with Harry Potter. Firstly how did the Basilisk Venom not kill the horcrux in Harry's scar? It killed the other horcruxes so why not the one in Harry's scar? Secondly why was Molly Weasley running late that day at King's Cross and why was she breaking the Statute of Secrecy by screaming about Muggles and wizards in the middle of the platform? Surely she would have remembered the platform number since she went to Hogwarts and had children who graduated/were in Hogwarts? Shouldn't Ginny have been affected more by the possession of Tom Riddle, instead of going back to being the childish naive girl she was throughout the series? Why didn't Remus ever visit Harry when he was at the Dursleys? Why didn't the horcrux affect Harry more throughout the series? It seems to me like the only spell Ginny was ever good at was the Bat Bogey Hex and that she wasn't smart enough to learn anything else. There's a lot more that bothers me but you guys will likely get sick of my ranting. So on with the story.**

* * *

**Key:**

"Text"=non-story

_'Text'=thoughts_

_/Text/=phoenix talk_

_Text=flashback/letter_

**Text=Story**

Parings:

**Harry/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Summary: What if Fawkes didn't come to rescue Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. What if Harry had a creature inheritance that had lain dormant for generations and was awoken when Harry was killed by the Basilisk? What if he was betrayed by his best friend and Albus Dumbledore, expelled from Hogwarts and thrown in Azkaban? How would he deal with his life as a newly awakened vampire?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe or any of the characters. They all sadly belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Hidden Inheritance**

Cold emerald eyes stared blankly at the opposite wall and the girl with flaming hair rocking back and forth opposite him. They were beside the mass murderer Sirius Black and opposite them was Bellatrix Lestrange, infamous and slightly insane servant of the Dark Lord. This boy was once known as the Boy-Who-Lived but now here he was in Azkaban with Ginny Molly Weasley opposite him. Harry had to admit the girl was slightly insane but then who wouldn't be after being possessed by the memory of a sixteen-year-old Dark Lord?

A dementor came to the cell and began to feed on Harry's emotions. He clutched his head with his hands as his mind sank back to the day when he had rescued Ginny at the end of term. _There was an inhuman scream from the memory of Tom Riddle as Harry plunged the Basilisk fang into the diary. Ink spilled out of the pages like blood and the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle disappeared. Harry felt himself stagger from the venom coursing through his veins. As the venom reached his head, he felt a blinding pain behind his eyes and let out a scream as the basilisk venom battled the weak soul piece that the Dark Lord had unintentionally created when he had tried to kill Harry Potter twelve years ago. There was a flash of white light as the black leech was drawn out of Harry's scar and disappeared in black flames. Harry had then blacked out._

_He had been woken hours later by someone screaming his name. "Harry! Harry! HARRY!" He opened his eyes to see a shaken Ginny Weasley at his side. _

"_Ginny are you okay?"_

"_I'm s… sorry Ha… Harry. He… m… made me do it! I didn't wa…want to. Tom… he… made me do those things. Oh what will mom and dad say? What if I get expelled?!"_

"_Shh Ginny it's okay. It's over," Harry said and shakily sat up to hug the crying girl. "My head feels like it's on fire. How long have I been out?"_

"_A couple of hours. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't respond and then you stopped breathing…"_

"_Wait what? What do you mean I stopped breathing?"_

"_You stopped breathing. You were breathing and then you just stopped," Ginny said. _

"_If I stopped breathing then that means I died," Harry said. "But I'm here so how is this possible?" He felt sharp canines in his mouth and ran his tongue over them, find they ended in sharp points. "You've got to be KIDDING me! I'm a fucking vampire?!"_

_Ginny let out a fearful gasp and backed away from Harry. "Ginny… I won't hurt you," Harry said to the frightened girl. "I came down here to save you from the Basilisk. The roof caved in thanks to Lockhart but Ron is here too. He's waiting for you. Just trust me," he pleaded, hating to see the fear in her eyes. Meanwhile his mind was spinning with the ramifications of being a vampire. Just how the hell was he a vampire? His parents weren't vampires were they? If they were then how was it they had died from the killing curse?_

* * *

_Harry blinked his eyes at the light and realized with shock that he was able to see. "I can see?" Harry asked the air, his voice showing surprise at the revelation. He looked for his glasses and saw that they were snapped in half beneath him. "Must have fallen on them when I blacked out," Harry said. He walked towards the diary and pocketed it, thinking it was best to the show the headmaster so Ginny wouldn't be expelled. "Come on Ginny let's go."_

_Ginny helped him up and a white light surrounded them, brightening the room before disappearing. "Okay now this is just getting weirder by the minute," Harry muttered and saw Ginny nod her head in agreement. _

_Harry led Ginny to the cave in and was surprised to find that in addition to his improved eyesight, he could also hear better than usual. 'Must have to do with me being a vampire. Maybe the headmaster knows about this and can tell me more.' They stopped as he heard Ron talking to himself outside on the other side of the blocked passage._

"_I guess Potter and Ginny are dead. Stupid Potter dragging me into this mess of his. Him and his schemes that nearly get me and Hermione killed every year. First it was the Sorcerer's Stone. Then this year he drags me into the Forbidden Forest when we aren't supposed to be out of school after curfew and then down here to the mythical Chamber of Secrets to kill a Basilisk. And Ginny is just an annoying brat who's always trying to bother me. I'm glad she's dead. If it wasn't for the money Dumbledore was paying me then I wouldn't even be friends with him. I can just go back and say that there was a cave in and by the time I got there that Ginny and Potter were dead."_

_Harry frowned as he heard this. He couldn't believe that Ron would betray him like that. What about Hermione? The Weasley family? Were they all out to steal his money? He walked forward with Ginny behind him and spoke up. "Ron? Hey are you still there?"_

"_Harry? You're alive!" But Harry could hear the disappointment in Ron's voice at his being alive. "Is Ginny with you?"_

"_Ron? Ron is that you?" Ginny asked rushing forward._

"_Ginny! Don't worry I'll get you two out. What took you two so long? I was getting worried." _

'_Fat chance,' Harry thought to himself as his eyes flashed to pure blackness for a moment before changing back to their emerald green. "Killing the Basilisk was harder than I thought," Harry said. "I ended up blacking out after it and only woke up ten minutes ago."_

"_Well come on then. Let's get these rocks cleared away. Ginny needs to get looked at by Madam Pomfrey," Ron said. _

"_Sure Ron," Harry said and pulled out his wand only for it to erupt into flames and turn to ash in his hands. Harry yelped in shock and stared at the pile of ash in his hand. _

"_What happened? Did something happen to Ginny?"_

"_My wand burst into flames when I took it out," Harry said. _

"_Oh that's too bad," Ron said._

* * *

_Again the newborn's eyes flashed with anger but he pushed it down and focused on shifting the rocks. A dark phoenix suddenly appeared in a flash of black flames and settled on Harry's shoulder, letting out a soothing trill which took away his anger. "Eh hello," Harry said to the phoenix. The phoenix had black and red feathers with obsidian eyes. It nuzzled Harry's head affectionately and let out another soothing trill. _

_/Hello young one. I am Nexus and am your familiar./_

_Harry jumped a foot in the air at the voice in his head. Ginny looked at the dark phoenix with wonder in her eyes. "Who are you exactly?"_

_/I am a dark phoenix. We serve dark creatures and dark wizards. We are the opposite of the light phoenixes young master. I have been waiting for your creature inheritance to awaken for some time now./_

"_My… creature… inheritance?"_

_/Did you not wonder why the other phoenix did not help you? It was because the other phoenix could see that you were a dark creature so it did not come to your aid. I would have come sooner if your creature inheritance had not been blocked when you were a baby."_

"_Who blocked it? And what of Hedwig?"_

_/I am afraid to say that animals tend to be afraid of dark creatures such as dementors, vampires, dark veela, and werewolves. Hedwig will want nothing to do with you anymore master now that your vampire gene has awoken and changed you. As to your first question that was Albus Dumbledore. And the white light that surrounded you and the girl was a soul bond. By wizarding law you are now legal adults./_

_Harry said nothing but inside he was furious and Nexus sensed his master's anger. He lifted Ginny up and watched her crawl through the gap before crawling through himself. Nexus flew through the gap after him and stared at Ron with hatred. What the dark phoenix wouldn't love to peck out the weasel's eyes for betraying his master. They then made their way to the Headmaster's office where they were met by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the elderly headmaster._

* * *

"_Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and hugged her daughter. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and then the dark phoenix sitting on his shoulder before managing a painful smile._

"_It's good to see you're okay Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. "We were so worried about when you went missing. Glad to see that Ron rescued you."_

"_Harry rescued me daddy," Ginny said. "It was Tom Riddle who made me do those things. Harry killed the Basilisk and defeated Tom Riddle."_

"_Who is Tom Riddle?" Mr. Weasley asked the headmaster._

_The headmaster was staring at Harry and the dark phoenix on his shoulder in shock. Fawkes let out a trill of fear and flew up into the headmaster's bedroom. The newly awakened vampire had a black aura around him which made everyone except for the dark phoenix and Ginny shudder in fear and back away. Neither of the two mentioned people seemed to notice. _

"_Tom Riddle was once a student here at Hogwarts fifty years ago," the headmaster said. "He was a bright charismatic student who grew up in an orphanage and was the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He now goes by the name Voldemort."_

_The Weasleys flinched at the name and looked at Harry again. _

"_It was this diary headmaster," Harry said pulling out the diary with the basilisk fang still inside it. He proceeded to tell the story, starting from the time that he and Ron had gone to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing and how she had torn a page out of a library book about Basilisks, how Harry had realized it was a snake and that because he was a parslemouth he was the only one who could hear the snake, how they had gone looking for Professor Lockhart in the staff room and had hidden in the wardrobe where they had found out Ginny had been taken, how they had snuck out of the Gryffindor dorms and found Professor Lockhart, discovered he was a fraud and had guessed that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, how they had gone down into the Chamber, how Lockhart had tried to wipe their minds with Ron's broken wand and how it had backfired, hitting him instead and causing a cave in, how Harry had proceeded alone, met Tom Riddle and had defeated the Basilisk. _

"_That's quite an interesting story you thought of Harry," the headmaster said looking at them. "But I'm afraid I will have to expel you both and have you arrested for releasing a dangerous creature on the students of Hogwarts."_

"_WHAT?!" Harry shouted and Ginny burst into tears. "But headmaster!"_

"_Don't 'but headmaster' me Mr. Potter. You admitted you are a parslemouth. I don't believe that Tom Riddle was possessing Miss Weasley. Arthur please call some Aurors here to escort these two to Azkaban."_

_Mr. Weasley went to do as the headmaster commanded and the headmaster took the diary from Harry. "Now you two are going to wait right there until the Aurors come to arrest you," the headmaster said pointing the elder wand at the two confused and terrified children. _

"_Mom don't! Harry didn't do anything!" Ginny pleaded, turning to her mother. _

"_Ginerva Weasley you are dead to me. I thought I raised you better than this. To consort with a dark creature and to release a Basilisk on your fellow students but I guess I was wrong."_

_Mr. Weasley turned back to the others as he finished making the floo call. "What do you mean by 'dark creature' Molly?"_

"_I am afraid that Molly is right, Arthur. Harry Potter is a vampire."_

_Ron fainted to which Harry snickered. "That phoenix on his shoulder is a dark phoenix. They only bond with dark creatures and dark wizards. They are the opposite of regular phoenixes," the headmaster continued. "I knew that Harry was a vampire but I blocked his creature inheritance so it would never arise and take over the boy's soul but something must have happened to make the blockage on his creature inheritance break. I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done for your daughter. It appears she has been taken in by the vampire."_

_The fire flared green and five people stepped into the headmaster's office, led by Cornelius Fudge. He was followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones, and three unnamed Aurors who didn't bother to introduce themselves. "What's all this then?" Cornelius asked pleasantly. "Why are you back here Dumbledore when you were suspended?"_

"_Ah Minister," the headmaster said. "It appears that the Board of Governors decided I was fit for the position after all. They told me strange stories about how Lucius Malfoy threatened to kill them and their families if they didn't comply to sign the order to get me banned from Hogwarts. But no matter I have caught the culprits responsible for the attacks on the students at the school."_

"_And who might they be?" Fudge asked._

"_Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."_

_The Aurors stared at Harry and Ginny in shock. "The Boy-Who-Lived?!" One of the unnamed Aurors shouted staring at Harry in shock._

"_Yes. Oh and don't go near him. He's a vampire," Dumbledore said._

"_V… va…" the Auror fainted. _

"_Now see here Dumbledore! You can't just let dark creatures into Hogwarts like this. He could have bitten somebody!" Fudge shouted._

"_I placed a block on his creature inheritance when I found out what it was," Dumbledore said. "But somehow it broke free. Oh and there was a tremor through the castle. That only happens when a soul bond is created. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but it appears your daughter…"_

"_She is not my daughter!" Mrs. Weasley shouted._

_Mr. Weasley said nothing but all could see the grief on his face. "and the vampire have a soul bond."_

_Fudge didn't bother to hear anymore and had the two students arrested and transported back to a Ministry holding cell to await trial. They were held in the trial without food or water, and in the case of Harry, blood for a week before the trial was commenced. Nobody would take their case because of Harry being a vampire, not that they were allowed to tell their side of the story anyway. Dumbledore presented the evidence, had Ron called as a witness and they were sentenced to life in Azkaban._

* * *

The memory faded and Harry was once more left with his thoughts as the dementor floated away. Beside him, the mass murderer, Sirius Black, moaned in agony. "No don't. I'm sorry James. I didn't know he would betray us." Harry hadn't bothered talking to the man as he made no sense. The newborn vampire was weak from lack of blood. They had been in this cell for two weeks and nobody had come to visit them. His only comfort was Nexus who had flashed into the prison after flashing away to avoid being killed by the killing curse shot from one of the Aurors when Nexus had tried to defend his master. The dementor left Black when it had its fill and silence reigned again, broken only by the whimpers of the man next to him and the insane laughter of the woman opposite his cell.

A flash of light appeared in the cell and before them was a box with a letter attached to it. Harry looked around him and made his way to the box, before he removed the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry Potter and Co., _

_Here you will find seven books on Harry Potter's life. These books will tell you what type of future you would have had Mr. Potter if your creature inheritance hadn't been awoken when the Basilisk killed you. Yes Mr. Potter, you did die in the Chamber of Secrets and your vampire gene saved you and brought you back to life. _

_These books are in fact true. Now you may hate Mr. Black when you discover what he has done in the third book but please refrain from killing him until the end of the third book. Note all that Mrs. Lestrange is not the woman she appears to be. Talk to her and allow her to tell her story. You will see she was under use of an Imperious Potion. The Imperious spell is one of the Unforgivables, all three of which can earn you a lifetime in Azkaban if you are caught using them against another human being._

_The books are to be read in this order:_

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

_After reading these books you can decide what to do with your life. The books will disappear when the dementors make their rounds. I suggest heading to America where you'll be free of the Dark Lord and his followers as well as those who betrayed you._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

_P.S. You can count on Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom to stick by you._

_P.P.S. You will also find that I have stocked you with blood bottles until you are able to free yourself from this prison._

* * *

Harry looked at the letter in his hands, puzzled over who could have sent it to him. Harry looked at Ginny whose eyes shown with curiosity as she looked at the box and then to Bellatrix who had fallen silent. He turned his head to look at Sirius Black who had also fallen silent and was staring back at Harry. "Well I guess we have no choice. Going to be stuck here anyway for the rest of our lives," Harry said. He grabbed a bottle of blood from the box and uncorked it before taking a gulp. "Guess we'll take turns reading it but how are you supposed to read it Bellatrix?"

Another flash of light and a second paper appeared in Harry's lap. He set the first one down and picked up the second one.

_Mr. Black and Mrs. Lestrange will be transported to your cell when it is their turn to read the book. The box of books will be invisible to everyone except you four. Not even the headmaster or the Aurors will be able to see the box._

"Well then I guess I'll start," Harry said. He didn't know why he wasn't afraid of the letter or the box of books in the cell. And he was grateful to see that he had three friends at Hogwarts to count on. He turned the first book over in his hands and cleared his throat.


	5. Dark Moon

**Moonlight Shadows is open again. This is a response to DZ2's 'Howling Thunder' Challenge.**

* * *

**Cursed**

July was coming to a close and Lily Potter was in labor at St. Mungo's, the only wizarding hospital in the United Kingdom. Her husband, James Potter, was standing beside her and holding her hand as Lily lay panting on the bed. Lily had been in labor for eight hours already. "You're doing great Lily Flower," James said as he squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Damn you James Potter! If you ever do this to me again I will hex your balls off!" Lily shouted at her husband who quailed under her dark gaze.

At 11:45 PM the first of the twins was born. The baby had raven black hair and grayish blue eyes. "What will you call him?" A nurse asked handing the baby to James after it was cleaned up.

"Harry Remus," James said smiling.

The nurse recorded it on the birth certificate. At 11:58 PM the second twin was born. This was also a boy. He was a bit smaller than Harry and he had his mother's red hair and his father's hazel eyes. The second twin was cleaned up and handed to Lily. "He has your hair Lily," James said.

"Daniel James," Lily said smiling at her second son.

"I bet they'll both be great Quidditch players and pranksters," James said. There was a knock on the door and two men came into the room. One had dark brown hair that had a few gray strands in it. He looked worn down and wore shabby robes. His companion had long black hair and black eyes that had a mischievous gleam to them and was the second in command of the little group known as the Marauders.

"Hi James! Lily!" Sirius said bounding into the room. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and closed the door behind them. "The kiddies finally here?"

"Are you blind Padfoot? They're right in front of you and they're adorable by the way," Remus said.

"Thanks Moony," James said. "Where's Wormtail?"

"Said he had to stay late at work and was unable to make it," Sirius said. "But we can tell him later about the kids. What are their names?"

"The one with black hair is Harry Remus Potter and the one with red hair is Daniel James Potter," James said.

"You gave your first born son my name as his middle name?" Remus asked in shock.

"Of course Moony. You're one of my good friends. Lily and I talked it over and we'd like you to be Harry's godfather. Sirius you would be Daniel's godfather."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked uncertainly. "You know how the Ministry feels about people with my condition."

"We don't care and you shouldn't either Remus," Lily said as she took Harry from James and held her sons in her arms. "You're a good friend to us like James said and we don't care about your furry problem."

"Besides Remus you need to keep an eye on Padfoot in case anything happens to us. Knowing him he'd just teach them to be pranksters."

"Hey! I'm not always playing pranks!" Sirius shouted.

"Actually you do need someone watching you Padfoot," Remus said chuckling.

James and Lily smiled at their friends. "Alice should be having or have already had her child," Lily said as she remembered her best friend.

"I'll go check on her," Remus said and left before they could stop him. He couldn't believe that not only did James and Lily chose his name as their oldest son's middle name but that he had also been made godfather of their oldest son. It was too much to deal with at the moment and the werewolf found it hard to believe but James and Lily had always been good friends to him.

Remus went to the information desk and got the room number for the Longbottoms. He made his way to the room and knocked. "Come in," a male voice called. "Ah Remus Lupin is it? Is there a problem?" Frank asked.

"No sir," Remus said. "Lily had twins and wanted to know if Alice was okay."

"Yes she gave birth yesterday. Alice and the baby are doing fine. We have a son who we named Neville Frank Longbottom," Frank said proudly as he picked up his son to show Remus.

Remus smiled. "I'm happy for you. I will let Lily and James know that everything went fine."

"Thank you Remus," Frank said.

Remus nodded and walked back to the where his friends were. "Alice and Frank are fine," Remus said as he entered. "Alice had a healthy baby boy, if a bit chubby."

"Remus," Lily scolded.

"Sorry Lily. The boy is named Neville."

"We'll have to get together sometime James so our children can meet each other," Lily said.

"Sounds like a plan Lily. But not until you're better. Maybe when the babies are a few weeks old."

* * *

Life went on and everything was happy for the Potters. They had a normal life until they were forced to go into hiding when Dumbledore informed the Potters and Longbottoms that he had overhead a prophecy about one of their sons being the one to defeat Voldemort. So both families had gone into hiding. James and Sirius decided to make Peter the secret keeper, thinking that Sirius would be the obvious choice and if anything happened to the Potters then the Death Eaters would go after him. However people say it is the quiet ones you have to watch out for and it proved true on one Halloween night.

* * *

"Rose are you sure you will be okay watching the children while we go out?"

"I'm positive Lily. You and the Longbottoms haven't been out for some time. I'll be fine watching the young ones alone."

"Floo call us if you need anything. We should be back around midnight," Frank said.

"You four go have fun and don't worry your young heads about a thing," Rose said.

So the two couples went out to dinner that night, not knowing that their lives would be changed in a few short hours. It was around eleven in the evening when Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard since Grindelwald, arrived at Potter Cottage. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, had sold out the Potters to his master. A full moon shone on that Halloween Night. Beside the hooded figure was a werewolf. "Judging by the times Peter gave me, the youngest Potter twin is the one to defeat me. You can have the older one," Voldemort said.

Voldemort whispered the unlocking spell and stepped inside the house. In the living room he came across a woman whom fell at his wand before she could even scream for help. Then the dark lord and the werewolf made their way upstairs. There were three bedrooms in the home. The first bedroom they came across was the master. The second bedroom belonged to Daniel and the third bedroom belonged to Harry. The werewolf looked at Voldemort who was making his way to Daniel's room so he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the third bedroom. He shut the door behind him and made his way over to the crib.

* * *

The werewolf stared into the gray blue eyes that shined eerily in the dark. He could feel the power radiating off the child which intrigued him so he made a decision not to kill the child like he had planned. Instead the werewolf picked the child up and plopped it on the ground, eyes staring out at the full moon that appeared from behind a cloud. He transformed into a werewolf and raised his head. Spotting his prey he lunged at the child and sank his teeth into Harry Potter's shoulder, passing the curse of lycanthropy on.

* * *

Meanwhile Voldemort stared down at the younger of the Potter twins in disgust. "So you're the child destined to defeat me huh? Well sorry but I'm not going to let that happen. Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light sped out of his wand only to hit a golden shield that had suddenly wrapped around Daniel Potter. A bit of the spell got through and cut a lightning bolt scar into the toddler's forehead and rebounded on its caster. Voldemort let out an inhuman screech as his soul was torn from his body and fled the room.

* * *

The werewolf raised his head as he heard the scream and crashed through the window. Landing on his paws he vanished off into the night to avoid being caught by Aurors. A few seconds later the second floor collapsed and the two children fell onto the first floor as rubble fell around them. Harry Potter lay bleeding from the bite the werewolf had given him.

* * *

Frank and Alice had said goodbye to the Potters and had apparated home to discover their house was destroyed. They rushed inside the home and looked around at the debris. The family cat lay in the middle of the living room, having been struck down when it had tried to protect Augusta and Neville. Something stirred down the hallway and a bookcase slid into the wall to reveal a screaming toddler and an elderly woman. "Mother! Neville!" Frank shouted running to his mother and son.

"We're alright Frank."

"What happened?" Alice asked as she took her son from her mother-in-law.

"Death Eaters came to the house. I saw them coming through the window. They broke down the door and began firing spells and curses everywhere. Said they were here to kill us due to your position as an Auror Frank. Flint leapt in front of a killing curse and that gave me enough time to grab Neville and go the safe room. I heard them trying to get inside but the wards held."

"Frank what about the Potters?" Alice asked in fear.

"We should go over there right away. All of us," Frank said and the Longbottom family apparated to Potter's Cottage.

* * *

"James, the children!" Lily shouted as she saw the house lying in ruins. They rushed into the wreckage of their home in a desperate attempt to search for their children. Where the living room had been they had found the babysitter lying dead. "Oh Rose," Lily said sadly as she stared at the lifeless eyes of her friend. James shook his head sadly and continued through the rubble.

"Lily I found Daniel!"

Lily cast a last look at her friend and ran as fast as she could through the rubble to see her youngest son crying and bleeding from a lightning bolt cut on his forehead. "DANIEL!" Lily shouted scooping her youngest son up and hugging him to her. James halted as he found Harry.

"I can't believe it.," James said in a hollow voice.

"James what is it?" Lily asked in fear. "Did you find Harry?"

For there was little Harry in front of him, crying from the pain where the werewolf had bitten him on the shoulder.

"Dada! Mama!" Harry gurgled seeing his dad standing before him.

Lily came into the room and her face twisted into a look of horror as she saw the bite on her oldest son's shoulder.

"Up Dada," Harry said trying to sit up. He let out a whimper of pain as he did so.

"James! Lily!" Sirius shouted as he apparated on the street in front of Potter Cottage. He rushed into the room and stared in horror at the bite wound.

"Sirius get Dumbledore and a team of Aurors here," James snapped at his friend. He spun around with his wand raised as he heard three pops and relaxed when he saw it was the Longbottoms but they looked scared as well.

"No need Sirius," Dumbledore said. Behind him were a series of pops as a team of Aurors arrived on the scene. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We're fine," Frank said to Dumbledore.

"Daniel and Harry are still trapped in the rubble!" Lily shouted.

"How did you get here so quickly Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Did you forget that it was I who cast the Fidelius Charm on both Potter Cottage and Longbottom Cottage?" Dumbledore asked. "I suspected Voldemort," everyone flinched at the name, "might try something on All Hallows Eve. It is when the veil between the living and the dead is at its weakest." He turned to the Longbottoms. "What happened?"

Augusta described the attack. Dumbledore took a chubby Neville and waved his wand over the toddler. "Neville appears to have a strong magical core and it seems he will have a strong point in Herbology and with plants," Albus said. "I don't sense any dark magic on him so he isn't the child we're searching for. Which means it is one of your children," he said raising his head to look at the heartbroken Potters. The Longbottoms were glad that Neville wasn't the child of prophecy.

Dumbledore and the Aurors made their way into the rubble of Potter Cottage and stopped dead at the scene before them. Dumbledore examined both boys with a critical eye, waving his wand over Harry before turning to Daniel. He fought to recoil at the Dark Magic located in the boy's scar and knew without a doubt that Daniel was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Then Dumbledore spotted the scar on Harry's shoulder and his lip curled up in disgust. Albus Dumbeldore hated dark creatures of all kinds. He even hated Remus Lupin, a werewolf and friend of the Potters.

"That brat's a werewolf?!" Kingsley shouted in shock.

The realization sank into the hearts of everyone there. The brother of the Boy-Who-Lived was a werewolf.

"Headmaster?" James asked worriedly.

"Just call me Albus my boy." He took Daniel Potter from Lily's arms. "May I present to you the Boy-Who-Lived, Daniel James Potter!"

Everyone cheered and congratulated James and Lily. Lily took her son from Dumbledore and the two parents gave him attention. Meanwhile little Harry began to cry harder as he saw that his parents were not going to pick him up. Everyone moved out of the room except Dumbledore who waved his wand and a cage appeared. Dumbledore then levitated Harry into the cage and the door slammed and locked.

"James and Lily, can I talk to you a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Albus," James said. He handed Daniel to Alice and the Potters followed Dumbledore away from the rest of the group.

"Daniel is going to need training since he is the Boy-Who-Lived in order to defeat Voldemort when he comes back," Dumbledore said.

"You think he will come back?" Lily asked.

"I believe he might try my dear," Dumbledore said gravely. "That is why Daniel must be prepared in order to defeat the Dark Lord when he returns."

"What about the werewolf? I'm not having that thing here where it can infect my son," James said.

"Yes I agree. It's too dangerous to let the wolf stay with you. So it must be…"

"Send it to Petunia. She and her family can deal with it," Lily said.

"So you're willing to get rid of it then?" Dumbledore asked to be sure.

"Yes," James and Lily said after looking at each other.

"Well then go back to the party and I will take care of everything."

"Thank you Albus," James said shaking the man's hand.

"I'm glad you two realize how important Daniel's safety and training are."

"Of course we do!" Lily shouted offended by her old headmaster's remark. "We care deeply for Daniel and won't let anything happen to him."

"I didn't mean anything by it Lily," Dumbledore said. "Good day." He watched the Potters go back and then glanced coldly at little Harry before turning to Kingsley. "Register him with the Werewolf Division at the Ministry Kingsley and then I will take him from there."

"Right," Kingsley said. He wrapped a bandage around the child's shoulder so it wouldn't bleed to death and barked orders to the other Aurors that had come with him. Two Aurors levitated the cage and they walked out onto the street in front of Potter Cottage and disapparated.

* * *

Arriving at the Ministry people stared at the child in the cage with surprise for a few recognized it as one of the Potter twins. But when one of the Aurors mentioned the Potter child had been bitten by a werewolf, the people gave a clear berth to the Aurors as they made their way to Level 4 of the Ministry that housed the Werewolf Registry. The Werewolf Registry was in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and was part of the Beast Division.

Kingsley felt sad for the child's fate. To be bitten that young and to survive was a miracle. He knew that werewolf and vampire children suffered at the hands of their parents when they were bitten by werewolves and vampires but he had never thought the Potters would agree to give up one of their sons just because their son was a werewolf. When the lift stopped at level 4, they got off and made their way down the hallway. Kingsley pushed the door open and they walked in, dropping the cage with a thump.

Harry ached from the wound on his shoulder and looked around him. "Mama? Dada?"

"Shut up wolf!" An Auror shouted leveling its wand at Harry.

"That's enough Mayweather!"

Muttering the Asian Auror put his wand away and glared at the werewolf child with disgust and hatred in his eyes.

"Ah Kingsley. Have another one do you?" A woman asked as she came out of a back room.

"It's one of the Potter twins," Kingsley said. "Dumbledore had us bring it here to get registered."

The woman came to stand in front of the cage and peered in at the terrified child. "Oh dear. Do you have any idea who bit the child?"

"No clue," Kingsley said. "Could be Greyback for all we know or one of his pack members. By the time we got to the Potter's the house was destroyed and we found the older twin bitten."

"Are the Potters alright?"

"Yes they're fine. The Longbottoms are fine as well and both boys are safe."

"Quit chatting and let's get this over with," Mayweather said.

The woman, Anna Wiltshire, was one of the few people who felt sorry for the werewolves that were brought in to be registered. "I see you bandaged the child up before coming here Kingsley."

"Just because the child is a werewolf doesn't mean he should bleed to death," Kingsley said.

Anna studied his eyes and drew Kingsley away. "Kingsley have you looked at the boy's eyes?"

"No I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"I need a blood test to be sure but he has the same eyes Fenrir Greyback does. He also looks strangely like him."

Kingsley's eyes widened in shock. He went back to the boy and crouched down, peering into the terrified eyes of the new werewolf and realize Anna was right. Oh Merlin the press would have a field day with this if they knew. Not only was the child a werewolf, it seemed he was the son of Fenrir Greyback, one of the most hated werewolves in the British Magical World. He went back to Anna who was waiting for him. "I see," Kingsley said. He ran a hand over the back of his neck. "What do we do?"

"If I'm allowed access to his blood then I can test his blood to be sure but if my hunch is right then he has to be registered under his father's name. I'd like to know how the hell Lily Potter got pregnant with Fenrir's baby though."

"Maybe she had an affair," Kingsley suggested though he could not believe it himself.

Anna shrugged her shoulders in response. She hadn't known Lily at school, having been a couple years younger and had been sorted into Hufflepuff so it's not like they had many classes together. She went to the floo and called a healer from St. Mungo's to bring the vial of Fenrir's blood as well as bringing a vial to collect blood from a new child werewolf for a DNA test. Healer Rookwood arrived and greeted Anna and Kingsley politely. He followed the Auror back to the main room and nearly dropped his bag in shock when he saw a fifteen month old child with a bandaged shoulder. "Take a vial of his blood then?"

"Yes," Kingsley said. "And a DNA test as quickly as possible," he added in a low whisper so the other Aurors couldn't hear.

Rookwood nodded and opened his bag. He pulled out a glass vial and a needle. "It's okay little one. I'm just going to take a vial of your blood," Rookwood said as he crouched down in front of the terrified child. He could see the pain in the child's eyes as well as the sadness and felt his heart clench at the sight. He was the only one on the ward who treated werewolves who came into the ward as humans and was sadly close to losing his job because of it. Opening the cage he coaxed Harry out and rubbed some alcohol on his arm after he found a vein before sliding the needle underneath the skin. Harry closed his eyes while the blood was being drawn and then when that was taken care of, Healer Rookwood unwrapped the bandage and saw the scar. He cleaned it and wrapped a fresh bandage around the boy's shoulder and healed the other scratches Harry had gotten in the attack.

"I'll get this done as quickly as possible." With that he stood up and left. Kingsley put Harry's shirt back on and sadly pushed him back into the cage and locked the door. They began filling out the registration form. His date of birth, his hair color, eye color, and skin color, mother's name, the date he was bitten, putting 'Unknown' in the space for the werewolf who had turned him, and mentioned the bite mark on his right shoulder.

Back at St. Mungo's, Healer Rookwood went into a lab and did the DNA test. Because of magic he didn't have to wait very long and was shocked at the results. The Potter child was really the son of Fenrir Greyback. He floo called Anna and told her which shocked her. "Anna?" Kingsley asked seeing the look on her face.

"He isn't James Potter's son Kingsley. His father is Fenrir Greyback."

Nobody noticed the beetle that was on the wall and listening to the conversation. Rita Skeeter's mind was imagining the possibilities of a story like this and couldn't wait to get back home so she could type it up. Oh the scandal this would be! Perhaps it would make her career and if not she knew it would certainly help.

Anna put Fenrir Greyback in the spot for "Father" and filed the report with the Ministry of Magic. Now that Harry Remus Greyback was registered he would be considered a second class citizen by the magical community and not have as many rights due to being a creature. As they walked out of the room, levitating the cage in front of them, the beetle flew out of the door and flew down an empty hallway before resuming its human body.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared soon after and took the child from the cage before going to an apparation point and disappearing from the Ministry of Magic. "Go home?" Harry asked the bearded man.

Dumbledore raised a hand and smacked the child across his face, making little Harry cry out in shock. He apparated to 4 Privet Drive and conjured a leash and collar which he stuck around the child's neck with a note pinned to the child's shirt. Performing a spell to make sure the child couldn't run off, Albus Dumbledore walked down to the corner of Privet Drive and disapparated back to Hogwarts. Little Harry sat down on the ground, confused about what was going on and not understanding why he had been taken from his parents. The poor child was left on the front doorstep, tied up like a dog, and crying his heart out.

* * *

**Challenge Information:**

**Howling Thunder Challenge**

**By DZ2**

**Plot:** At a young age, Harry is either turned into or discovers he is a werewolf!

**Rules: **If Harry discovers he is a wolf, it MUST be either before he meets Remus or AFTER when he sees the change;

If Harry is turned, it is NOT by Remus or Fenrir Greyback, but either can be involved in his life following it

Grey or Dark Harry

Harry's friends MUST be Ministry-biased when they learn he's a wolf, but they can change their minds later

Harry must either become part of a pack or build his own with him as the Alpha

**Guidelines: **Fenrir or Remus is Harry's biological Father - if he finds out he is one

Good Fenrir

Remus embraces the change

Other Were-creatures are discovered

Alpha Harry

Harry able to control the change

Harry discovers a power over canine/predatory creatures through his wolf

Slash

Crossovers

Harry leaves Hogwarts for sanctuary or to learn more about his inner beast

**Forbidden: **Harry and Tom as allies

Harry and Dumbledore as allies

Horcrux Harry - the turning or his legacy destroyed it before it could be sealed inside him

**Other than that, do whatever you want with it.**


	6. Darkweaver

**Moonlight Shadows is open again and here's the newest chapter. It's my answer to DZ2's Prisoner of Magic Challenge. **

* * *

**Devilish Deal**

Humans say that home is where the heart is. A home is meant to be a safe place where a child grows up loved and treated like a member of their family. But the folly of this saying and the folly of humans is that everything isn't always like it appears on the outside for once the doors and curtains close…well sometimes a home can be a paradise and other times it is truly hell on earth. Such is the case for many children, magical and muggle, around the world.

Lying on the kitchen floor was the still form of a small toddler. In fact many would have thought the child dead if it hadn't been for the very slight rising and falling of his chest. If one had pulled back the toddler's shirt then they would have seen that he had bruises and scars from a belt along his entire body and it got worse the further down one looked. But nobody knew that there was another boy in the house at all for the residents of Number 4 never allowed the unconscious and near dead child out of the house or near any windows. The poor thing didn't even know its own name.

"We've got to get rid of it before the neighbors see Vernon," Petunia, a woman who resembled a horse, said as she stared down at the little freak lying motionless on the kitchen floor. Petunia hadn't wanted her sister's son at all. It was always 'Lily this' and 'Lily that' once Lily had been confirmed to be a witch and gone off to that freak school with the Snape boy who lived in the same neighborhood. Petunia wasn't ashamed to admit that she had been jealous of Lily ever since her sister had found out she had magic and Petunia didn't. Then she had gotten married to that Potter boy and they'd had this freak that Dumbledore had dumped on their doorstep without telling them first.

"I will Pet but he's still alive," Vernon, a man who resembled a beluga whale, said. Their son, a pig headed blond boy who resembled at the moment a baby hippo, was in the living room watching some cartoon on the television with a bag of chips.

"Well we need to figure out something to do about the freak," Petunia said. "Vernon throw the freak into the cupboard until we figure out what to do with him. At least then he won't get blood on my white floor."

Vernon picked up the freak and threw him into his room which was actually the cupboard under the stairs and slammed the door before sliding the deadbolt into place along with the small gold ventilation on the door before going back into the kitchen. Petunia had a bottle of bleach in her hands and poured the entire contents onto the floor before she grabbed a dishrag and got down on her hands and knees to try to scrub the floor clean.

"Petunia with all the money we've been getting for the boy we can replace the flooring," Vernon said. "I know some people who could come and replace the floor."

"If they see blood on the floor then how are we going to explain this Vernon? They'll ask questions and then word will get back to the police."

"Don't worry Petunia. They won't ask any questions as long as we pay them for their time," Vernon said. He helped his wife up. "I'll take the day off work and see what can be done about the freak. Before you know it, he'll be out of our hair for good."

"Okay Vernon. I think I'll take Dudders to the park for being such a good boy lately."

"Why don't we all go?" Vernon said. "We could take Dudders to the new ice cream parlor that opened up and get lunch there after we take him to the park."

Petunia nodded and stood. "Let me just go get cleaned up then Vernon and then we'll go." She went upstairs and took a quick shower before changing into another pair of clothes while Vernon called work and told them he had a family emergency. Petunia brushed her hair and then went downstairs. Petunia then washed Dudley's hands and face at the sink before the family got in the car and went to the park, leaving the battered and bleeding body of their nephew in the cupboard under the stairs.

The Dursleys afternoon was uneventful. They took Dudley to the park and watched him run around and bully the other children. Then they went to the ice cream parlor and got lunch. It was a nice family establishment and Vernon and Petunia decided they would go there once a week. After their lunch, Petunia took Dudley to see a movie while Vernon went around looking for somewhere to dump the freak.

Vernon drove into London as he remembered that Petunia had mentioned something about freaks going there for shopping for that freak school of theirs. Maybe there was someplace around London that they could dump the freak. He parked his car and then walked around London, trying to think of where unwanted freaks were taken. As he walked around, he spotted a store that he was sure hadn't been there yesterday and walked inside the dark shop.

"Hello?" Vernon asked as he looked around the shop but he couldn't see or hear anything. Maybe the store wasn't open for business yet? Vernon couldn't help the shiver that crept down his spine at the eerie atmosphere of the store.

"Can I help you human?" a voice asked out of the darkness from behind Vernon and he spun around only to find nothing.

"Who…where…are…you…?" Vernon asked, his voice shaking with fright which was something new to the man for he liked to pretend that he wasn't afraid of anything. But the truth was that Vernon was afraid of anything that didn't fit into his definition of 'normal' which was anything that had to do with magic or the supernatural. On this day Vernon was about to find that his worst fears would be realized but they might also be the answer to his dreams.

The sound of snapping fingers was heard and dim green lights flickered on in the shop to reveal skulls, fangs and claws hanging from the ceiling. Potion ingredients; common, rare and exotic; lined shelves and bookcases on the left, right and back sides of the storefront. Books on different topics of magic from light to dark were also in stock as well as amulets and a variety of weapons. Vernon stared at everything with eyes wide in terror before a cold laugh broke the surrounding silence and a figure with glowing gold eye stepped out of the shadows and approached Vernon who backed into a shelf.

"What does a human have need of a demon for?" the man asked as he smiled to reveal sharp canines and sharp claws on the ends of his fingers.

"D…de…"

"Yes I'm a demon you pathetic excuse of a human," the demon said with a sadistic grin on his face. "And I'll ask you again _human_. What do you want with me?"

"If you're a demon then that means you're a freak!" Vernon shouted.

The demon moved across the room in a blur so that Vernon didn't see him and a clawed hand grasped the tub of lard by its throat and lifted him up into the air with ease. A deep growl rumbled in the demon's chest as he drew his lips back into a snarl and dug his claws into the human's throat. "I am not a freak human and neither are the rest of the magical humanoid creatures that visit these walls. Now do not make me ask you again. What do you want?"

Vernon whimpered and pissed himself at the demon's angry eyes as he struggled to get air into his lungs from where the demon was crushing his throat. The demon dropped the human on the floor and stared down at him as he crossed his arms.

"I need a place to dump a body," Vernon said.

"Oh? And why would I be interested in a dead human?"

"Because it's a freak," Vernon said. "It can do magic and we never asked for the freak to be left on our doorstep. Anyway it's not dead. Not yet anyway."

"How old is this child?"

"Three years old," Vernon said. "The same age as my own son."

The demon hummed in thought and then lifted Vernon again before staring into his eyes and forcing his way through the human's mind to search for information on this child. Images of a cowering boy with messy black hair and too skinny for its age cowering from the human in his shop. A boy who resembled a hippo punching the same boy and kicking him, tripping the boy as he carried food to the table just to watch the boy get hit, a horse faced woman whacking the child over the head with a frying pan. Another growl rumbled in the demon's chest as he flipped through more memories before withdrawing from the human's mind and kicked one of the man's knees, hearing the satisfying crunch of cartilage and bone breaking.

"Well if you want to get rid of the human then you can always sell it," the demon said. "Come back here if you want on Friday evening just after sunset and you can sell the human child. Assuming you keep the child alive until then. We deal in muggle and wizarding money."

"How much will I get?" Vernon asked greedily.

"Depends on the condition of the child, what it has been trained to do, and how broken it is," the demon said with a shrug. "Fifty to two hundred pounds per sale."

Vernon grinned. "I'll have the freak here on Friday," Vernon said and disappeared outside to go back to his car.

The demon grinned to himself as the human left. "Oh my. I forgot to tell him that the magical humans that are often sold to creature masters often end up killing the humans who sold them. All well. He'll find out in due time." Whistling, the demon locked up and left out the back door, snapping his fingers again to darken the shop.

* * *

Friday evening, Harry Potter was dragged out of his cupboard and thrown in the back of the car. "Stay down boy or you'll get it," Vernon hissed to the toddler who meekly nodded. There was the sound of a car door slamming and then the engine starting before Vernon drove to the shop. The demon was outside with a customer he'd called personally waiting for Vernon.

"Who is this?" Vernon asked as he parked the car.

"A customer and friend of mine who wants to buy the child you spoke of. I assume you didn't kill him?" the demon asked.

"Nando allow the human to speak," said the hooded figure who stared at Vernon curiously. Vernon tried to see the other freak's face but the only thing he saw were two gold eyes staring at him beneath the hood.

"Of course Califax," Nando answered.

"I do," Vernon said. "He's in the back of the car."

"I'll give you two hundred fifty pounds for the child," Califax said and handed the money over to Vernon who greedily took the money and began counting it. "It's all there," Califax said as he watched the human impassively.

"All sales are final and no money is refunded in case of a damaged product," Nando said. "And if you decide you want it back…"

"We don't," Vernon said as he stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Well if you do decide you want it back at a later date, then you can't have it," Nando continued. "So do we have a deal Mr.?"

"Dursley. Mr. Dursley," Vernon said, missing the predatory look the figures gave each other.

Nando pulled out some forms. "Just fill out your information on these forms in blood and we'll be all set."

"Why blood?" Vernon asked.

"Blood makes contracts valid," Nando said dismissively. Nando handed Vernon a knife and instructed him to cut his hand open and then handed the human a quill to fill out the forms. It took a couple of hours but eventually he signed his name at the bottom under the word seller on all the forms. Califax also signed his name in his own blood and let his magic into his signature to make it binding before rolling it up. Nando signed as witness and created three copies, handing one each to Vernon and Califax before folding up the third copy and putting it in his pocket. Little Harry Potter had no idea that his uncle had just made a deal with a demon elf for he had slipped into blackness once again from blood loss as his body was dumped outside and Vernon went back home. And try though they might, the wizarding world would find no trace of Harry Potter for twelve years.

* * *

**Challenge Information:**

**DZ2's 'Prisoner of Magic' Challenge**

**Plot: **The Dursleys did what they always wanted and got rid of Harry, but instead of just abandoning him or throwing him out, they did something worse: they _sold_ him.

**Rules: **Dark or Evil Harry

The one whom Harry is sold to treats him like a servant, but with a few privileges

Harry's _Master_ is of Creature blood - vampire, werewolf, demon, elf etc

When the magical world finds him, Harry is dark-minded about them given how he was abandoned by _Muggles_

Harry must be at least 13 when the magical world finds him and at least 2 or 3 when he's sold

Eventually, the one who buys Harry makes him their heir/ward and keeps Harry in the house, hence the 'prisoner' reference

Despite Harry being a servant, his 'Master' is gracious to him

**Guidelines: **Harry becomes the same sort of creature as his Master - or a half-creature to aid his Master

Crossovers

Slash

Other slaves see Harry as a leader - _think Lucian in Underworld Rise of the Lycans_

Tom acquires Harry's assistance/loyalty

Harry gets his Master's permission to turn any friends he makes

Royal-Servant Harry

The one he is sold to is a canon character e.g. Fenrir, Sanguini

Sirius and/or Remus find Harry before the Light do

**Forbidden: **Harry's master being human

Good or Grey Harry

Harry allied with the Light

The Dursleys _escaping_ their punishment

**Other than that, it's up to you**


	7. Lions: Eragon

Another preview of my Lions series. Which I need to figure out how I will share with everyone since you can't put up stories with people reading books on fanfiction.

I plan on doing all of Percy Jackson, The Inheritance Cycle, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings (which I have to buy), The Hunger Games.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Key:

**Bold=story**

"Word"=non-story

* * *

Lions: Eragon

Prologue: Shade of Fear

It was the first day of the new term after Christmas break. They had met twice a week to read the books in the Room of Requirement and were ready to begin the third book series which Hermione had said in their first meeting was the Inheritance Cycle. While Harry and Hermione waited for their book club to pop into the Room of Requirement, they got some house elves to bring snacks and cups of hot chocolate. A fire glowed warmly in the hearth.

"So how was your Christmas Hermione?" Harry asked. He had stayed at Hogwarts since he wasn't welcomed home at the Dursleys during the Christmas and Easter holidays.

"It was good. My parents took me to Madrid after they picked me up at Kings Cross to visit my Aunt Willow," Hermione said.

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"Charlie and Bill came home for Christmas. Mom was so happy to have the entire family home," Ron said. "She gave me a couple platters of brownies to share with my friends. I thought we could eat them with the others when they arrive."

"Tell your mom thanks," Harry said.

"I will," Ron said. At first the group had been tense around each other but as they had read the Percy Jackson series, they had eventually become secret friends though they knew that they could never be friends in public due to house rivalries.

The others gradually came into the room by pairs until everyone was situated and greeted each other warmly before they took comfortable seats by the fire and gathered around with cups of hot chocolate and a brownie in each hand. "Who wants to read first?" Hermione asked.

"It's my turn," Blaise Zabini said and the book was passed over to the Italian boy who looked at the cover in surprise before turning it to the back to read the synopsis.

**One boy…**

**One dragon…**

**A world of adventure.**

"Oh does this have something to do with dragons?" Tracey asked. When everyone gave her amused looks she blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry Tracey. We know you like dragons and are planning on working on a dragon reserve when you graduate," Ron said with a laugh.

"Yeah it does though this looks like an odd dragon. No ears," Blaise said as he frowned at the front cover of the blue dragon. "They must be a different version of dragons than we have here."

"Huh," was the only answer everyone said.

**When Eragon finds a polished blue stone in the forest, eh thinks it is the lucky discovery of a poor farm boy; perhaps it will buy his family meat for the winter. But when the stone brings a dragon hatchling, Eragon soon realizes he has stumbled upon a legacy nearly as old as the Empire itself.**

"What's the Empire?" Hermione asked.

Everybody shrugged. "I don't know but the book sounds interesting," said Neville.

**Overnight his simple life is shattered, and he is thrust into a perilous new world of destiny, magic, and power. With only an ancient sword and the advice of an old storyteller for guidance, Eragon must navigate the dangerous terrain and dark enemies of an Empire ruled by a king whose evil knows no bounds.**

"What's a sword got to do with magic?" questioned Harry.

"Maybe we'll find out in the book," suggested Blaise as he interrupted himself.

**Can Eragon take up the mantle of the legendary Dragon Riders? The fate of the Empire may rest in his hands.**

"Dragon riders?" asked Tracey in surprise. "They can ride dragons?"

"Not even Charlie can do that," Ron said in astonishment.

"That's impossible," Hermione said. "Dragons are wild beasts. They can't be ridden or tamed by anyone."

"Should I begin the story or stop here?" Blaise asked.

"Let's begin the story," said Terry Boot.

Blaise nodded and read the title. " Eragon by Christopher Paolini," he said as he looked at the cover of the blue dragon and then showed it to the group.

**Prologue: Shade of Fear.**

**Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.**

"Creepy," said Neville.

"Wonder what a Shade is," said Susan Bones. "Whatever it is doesn't sound good."

"Yeah," said Hannah as she shivered.

**He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct; they were here. Or was it a trap? ** **He weighed the odds, then said icily, "Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming…or die."**

"He sounds unpleasant," Harry said.

"Wonder who he's talking to?" Luna questioned.

**Around him shuffled twelve Urgals**

"What's an Urgal?" Tracey questioned.

Nobody said anything as they hadn't read the books. Blaise took a sip of his hot chocolate before continuing.

**Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round iron shields painted with black symbols. They resembled men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing.**

"Crabbe and Goyle," said Daphne. This brought snickers from around the room.

"Nah I think they're part troll," said Ron which brought another round of snickers.

**A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monsters hurried into the brush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again.**

**The Shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze. He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pale sword in his hand. A wire-thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.**

"What's armor?" Neville asked.

"It's a type of defense used by soldiers during a muggle time period known as the Medieval Ages. They came in chain mail which was light and flexible and plate mail which made of heavy plates of metal. Even horses had plate armor around them," said Hermione.

"People fought in this armor?" asked Hannah.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It was very heavy and took a lot of years to be able to wield a sword or lance properly."

Tracey pulled out her notebook to write questions and words down before motioning for Blaise to continue with the book.

**The Urgals could not see as well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgal shrank back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste-they smelled like fetid meat-**

"That's disgusting," Hannah said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Nods of agreement from the others. Harry who remembered what rotten meat smelled like looked like he was going to be sick. Blaise read the sentence over.

**He suppressed his distaste-they smelled like fetid meat-and turned away. They were tools, nothing more.**

"Sounds like Voldemort about his death eaters," Harry said.

"That's true. Voldemort doesn't care about his followers or his enemies," Terry said.

"What would you know about that Terry?" asked Susan.

"My cousin was a death eater before Voldemort killed him," Terry said.

"Oh. I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"It's okay," Terry said. "I didn't really know him that well. He was five years older than me."

**The Shade forced back his impatience as the minutes became hours. The scent must have wafted far ahead of its owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those luxuries, too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trail. Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, he lifted a thin lip in a snarl.**

"Sounds like something's about to happen," Neville said.

"**Get ready," he whispered, his whole body vibrating. The tip of his sword moved in small circles. It had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now.**

**Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and the creatures gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the Shade heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advanced down the trail.**

"Oh no," Susan said. "Turn back. Don't go down that trail!"

Hannah put a comforting arm around Susan's shoulders.

Everyone else leaned forward in their seats to hear what would happen next. They'd just started and already this series sounded good.

**Three white horses with riders cantered toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like liquid silver.**

**On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier.**

"What's a rapier?" Neville questioned.

Tracey wrote that down. "It's a sword," Hermione said. "Do they expect people not to know what an elf is?"

"Well Hermione, muggles think elves are not real,' said Harry.

"Oh…yes…" Hermione said and flushed with embarrassment as everyone else laughed.

**A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite his quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.**

Tracey wrote down the words 'quiver' and 'fletched' as she could see some confused faces on the purebloods.

**The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head.**

**Between these two rode a raven-haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long dark locks, her deep eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes were unadorned, yet her beauty was undiminished. At her side was a sword, and on her back, a long bow with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there.**

"Whatever is in the pouch much be important for three elves to take it with them," Susan said thoughtfully.

"The question is though what is in the pouch and where is it being taken too?" Ron asked.

"Why Ron I never knew you were so observant," said Terry. Ron shot a glare at Terry as the others laughed at the red head's expense.

"The elf lady sounds pretty," Luna said.

**One of the elves spoke quietly, but the Shade could not hear what was said. The lady answered with obvious authority, and her guards switched places.**

"Ah so she must be a noble or royalty then," said Harry when he thought of all the fantasy books he had read in the public library back home.

**The one wearing the helm took the lead, shifting his spear to a readier grip. They passed the Shade's hiding place and the first few Urgals without suspicion.**

**The Shade was already savoring his victory when the wind changed direction and swept towards the elves, heavy with the Urgals' stench. The horses snorted with alarm and tossed their heads. The riders stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side, then wheeled their mounts and galloped away.**

"Go!" shouted Susan at the book and everyone again looked at her in surprise.

"Susan's an animal lover," explained Hannah.

**The lady's horse surged forward, leaving her guards far behind. Forsaking their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a stream of black arrows. The Shade jumped out from behind the tree, raised his right hand, and shouted, "Garjzla!"**

"Is that supposed to be a spell?" Blaise interrupted himself. He kept his spot and then set the book on his lap so he could take a drink of his hot chocolate.

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully, "but they don't seem to be using wands."

"Maybe they don't need a wand to channel their magic like we do." Neville said.

"But that's impossible Neville," said Hermione. "Wandless magic is impossible for any wizard or witch who isn't gifted with that ability."

"We'll find out if it's magic or not," said Luna. Blaise set his hot chocolate down, picked up the book and continued.

**A red bolt flashed from his palm towards the elven lady, illuminating the trees in a bloody light. It struck her steed, and the horse toppled over with a high-pitched squeal, plowing into the ground chest-first. She leapt off the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards.**

"Oh sure. Now you care about your guards when you left them to die," said Ron.

**The Urgals' deadly arrows quickly brought down the two elves. They fell from the noble horses, blood pooling in the dirt. As the Urgals rushed to the slain elves, the Shade screamed, "After her! She is the one I want!" The monsters grunted and rushed down the trail.**

"Why does this Shade want the elf lady?" asked Luna.

"Maybe he's under orders to capture her," suggested Harry.

**A cry tore from the elf's lips as she saw her dead companions. She took a step toward them, then cursed her enemies and bounded to the forest.**

**While the Urgals crashed through the trees, the Shade climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them. From his perch he could see all of the surrounding forest. He raised his hand, and uttered, "Istalri botek!" and a quarter-mile section of the forest exploded into flames. Grimly he burned one section after another, until there was a ring of fire, a half-league across, around the ambush site. The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter.**

"Well I guess that explains that the people in this story don't use wands like we do," said Harry.

Hermione looked stunned at the book. "But...that's…impossible…," she stammered to everyone else's amusement.

**The band of fire thickened, contracting the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade heard shouts and a coarse scream. Through the trees he saw three of his charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.**

**She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgal blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand.**

"Yuck," said Hannah.

**The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The Shade approached her with a raised hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness.**

"**Get her."**

**As the Urgals surged forward, the elf pulled open the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground.**

There was silence in the room as everyone waited to hear what was inside the pouch.

**In her hands was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of the fires. She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garjzla!"**

"That's it? A stone?" questioned Hermione.

Ron was imagining how much money he could get with a large stone made of sapphire.

**A ball of red flame sprang from his hand and flew toward the elf, fast as an arrow. But he was too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed.**

There was some confusion and murmurs among the group of what the stone could be and why it was so important to the Shade, whatever he was.

**The Shade howled in rage and stalked toward her, flinging his sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it struck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy from his palm-which killed the Urgals instantly-then ripped his sword free and strode to the elf.**

**Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only he knew, rolled from his tongue. He clenched his thin hands and glared at the sky. The cold stars stared back, untwinkling,** **otherworldly watchers.**

Harry was reminded of Dumbledore's twinkling gaze.

**Disgust curled his lip before he turned back to the unconscious elf.**

**Her beauty, which would have entranced any mortal man, held no charm for him.**

"Is he an Inferni?" Neville questioned.

"What's an Inferni?" Tracey asked this time.

"A corpse that's been bewitched to serve a dark wizard's bidding. They were part of You-Know-Who's army in the first war," said Neville with a shudder.

**He confirmed that the stone was gone, then retrieved his horse from its hiding place among the trees. After tying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods. **

**He quenched the fires in his path but left the rest to burn.**

"That's the end of the chapter," said Blaise as he closed the book and took his hot chocolate before heating it with a warming spell and beginning to drink. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will," Luna said.

"Okay," Blaise said. Tracey levitated the book over to Luna who smiled as she took it and turned the page to the second chapter.


	8. Crescent Melody

**Broken Melody**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Only a few people knew of the prophecy that foretold of a child born at the end of July that might be able to defeat the Dark Lord in its entirety. Albus Dumbledore, the Longbottoms, the Potters and the Lovegoods. The Lovegoods only knew of the Prophecy in its entirety because the Potters had told their friends about it a month before they had died and signed a betrothal contract between their son Harry and the Lovegood's daughter Luna due to the two families' being friends. It was because of their friendship that not only had the betrothal contract been created between Harry and Luna, but also that the Potters had put the Lovegood family as Harry's guardians should anything happen to them.

* * *

A raven sat in a tree as three figures stood on the street of a Muggle neighborhood. "Albus are you sure this is the best place for him?" a stern looking woman wearing an emerald green robe, black pointed hat and glasses. Beside her was a man with a silver long beard that he had tucked into the belt around his waist and long silver hair that hung down his back and a man who at first sight looked to have a wild nature to him but was really a kind, if not misguided at times, man who stood at least seven feet tall and had small beetle black eyes that were hidden within a mess of bushy black hair and beard. The elderly man also had a pair of glasses on his too crooked nose and purple robes with yellow shooting stars and black dragon hide boots while the man who appeared not all human was dressed in a long trench coat with too many pockets and boots that were several sizes larger than a normal human, hinting that this person was at least half-human. In the elderly man's arms was a baby with a shock of black hair and a lightning bolt scar above his right brow, nestled in a blanket.

The babe in the blanket made no sound as the wind lightly rustled the branches of the street the three oddly dressed strangers were standing on, the figures unaware of the raven who was watching them. All the street lamps were out and the street was cloaked in darkness so that should any of the inhabitants of Privet Drive look out their windows at this time of night, not that they would for it was well past midnight, they would not see nor hear anything unusual. For nothing unusual had ever happened upon Privet Drive in this simple Muggle neighborhood until tonight. At the woman's question, the elderly man raised his head from where he had been staring at the babe and turned to the woman with a sad expression on his face.

"This is the best place for him Minerva. There are still Death Eaters out there and they will want to kill Harry Potter if he were left in the wizarding world. He will be safer here and grow up loved and well cared for, I assure you. I have written a letter explaining the situation."

"But Albus you can't! These are the worst type of Muggles imaginable! I have been watching the family all day and their child is spoiled rotten. He was kicking his mother and screaming the entire way home because he didn't get any sweets. What about one of James' and Lily's friends? Couldn't they take Harry in?"

"Remus can't take Harry because he's a werewolf and you know dark creatures aren't allowed to raise children, Peter has gone missing and Sirius is grieving. No this is the best place for young Harry until he is ready to enter our world again at eleven. He'll be protected here from Death Eaters and dark sympathizers. I'm sure Petunia will treat him like a son, just as Lily would do for Petunia's son, had their roles been reversed."

'_Lily may have but Petunia has always been jealous of Lily and fears magic,'_ the raven thought to himself.

Minerva sighed, realizing that Dumbledore was right about James' and Lily's friends. "You're right Albus. To be honest I can't see Black or Pettigrew as father figures for Harry."

'_You're right about that,'_ thought the raven. _'Black is almost as bad as Potter with his prudence for trouble and that sniveling coward Pettigrew would probably end up killing Lily's son the first day.'_

Dumbledore set the infant on the doorstep and tucked a letter into the child's blanket before wishing him good luck. Hagrid swung onto the motorcycle in order to return it to Sirius Black. McGonagall shifted into her Animagus form, a tabby cat, and slinked around the corner of the opposite end of the street while Dumbledore walked to the end of Privet Drive, clicked the Deluminator, and disapparated with a pop.

* * *

The raven waited for ten minutes before it spread its wings and flew across the street to the house where the babe had been left on the first of November 1981. Making sure that there were no Muggles around, the raven resumed its human form to reveal a young man. Pulling out his wand he twirled it once and then waved it around the immediate area. "Dissimula magia," he whispered and felt the spell take hold. As the unknown man picked up the babe, it opened its eyes to reveal emerald eyes with a hint of pale blue so that they appeared to be frosted emeralds. Without a word there was a pop as the two left Privet Drive.

* * *

Pandora Lovegood had been one of Lily Evans best friends' at Hogwarts, the other two women being Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon. Although she had been in Ravenclaw while her other friends had been in Gryffindor so they hadn't had many classes together. But Marlene had died a couple years ago, Lily was dead and Alice…Alice was in St. Mungo's for life thanks to the Lestranges. Xeno came down from upstairs after putting Luna in her crib and sat down beside his wife.

"They're dead Xeno," she said sadly. "The Potters are dead and the Longbottoms are in St. Mungo's. Both Neville and Harry are now orphans, one by death and one by the torture curse. Where is Harry? Do you think a Death Eater took him?"

"I know Pandora," Xeno said. "It's hard to believe that James and Lily are dead and Harry is missing. I just hope that he is okay and alive."

Pandora nodded and stared at the Daily Prophet which had a huge headline written in bold letters across the front page, declaring that You-Know-Who had been defeated after eleven years. Xeno went to go make them both some tea when their wards went off that someone had approached and a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Pandora asked herself as she stood and flicked her wrist so that her wand slid out of the wand holster she kept around her wrist and into her hand. Approaching the door she clenched her wand tightly in her hand.

"What's the password to Ivy Villa?" she questioned the stranger.

"Moonbeam Coral," the unknown figure said.

"Who were Lily Evans best girlfriends?"

"Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon and Pandora Longbottom. You used to call yourselves the Flower Flock in school."

Pandora smiled and opened the door, slipping her wand into a pocket. "Severus it's good to see you well," she said as she stepped aside to allow Severus entry.

"No Pandora I can't stay," said Severus Snape as he handed the babe to Pandora. "Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of her horrible sister Tuney," he said with a sneer. "I watched them in my Animagus form and then took Harry away to bring him here since Dumbledore didn't seem to want to follow the Potters' will." He smiled as Pandora took Harry in her arms. "Raise him well Pandora."

"We will Severus," Pandora said and watched as the 'bat of the dungeons' walked to the edge of the wards and then disapparated into thin air. Pandora took the crying babe into the home and shut the door.

"Was that Severus?" asked Xeno as he came into the kitchen with two steaming mugs of tea.

"It was," Pandora said. "He found Harry on the doorstep to Lily's Muggle sister. Apparently Dumbledore wasn't interested in following the Potters' will."

"But that's preposterous! He was there when the will was made! He signed it! What is that old fool planning and what has this to do with young Harry?" Xeno ranted.

"Xeno you'll wake Luna," admonished his wife. "Let's feed Harry and get him to bed," she said and went into the kitchen to make a bottle.

"We'll have to do everything in our power to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't get his clutches on Harry," said Xeno as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"I know," Pandora said, "and if he and Luna hadn't already been put down for Hogwarts since they were born then I would suggest we leave and go to America."

Xeno held Harry as Pandora fixed a bottle and then handed Harry back to Pandora. After feeding and changing Harry, Pandora carried him upstairs and set him in the third bedroom before coming back downstairs and going into her husband's outstretched arms. "Everything will be okay love," Xeno said to a sobbing Pandora. "We'll make sure Harry is well protected from Dumbledore."

"But he's so strong Xeno," Pandora said. "What if he uses his titles against us to try to get Harry back?"

"Then we'll fight with everything we have," said Xeno. "There's no way I'll let Harry go to his Muggle relatives or let Dumbledore get his clutches on Harry. We should take him to a healer tomorrow to get checked over. I wish I knew where he was for an entire day," he said.

After a few minutes of which Pandora managed to get herself together, the Lovegoods locked up and headed upstairs to go to bed. They knew Severus was careful for he was playing a dangerous game as a double agent and that nobody would be able to detect his presence at their home.

* * *

Severus appeared in a forest and walked through the wards to Prince Manor, a home he had inherited from his mother when he had turned seventeen. The Princes were known for being gifted with Potions and Severus had always had a love for the subject. It was just so hard for him to find anybody who shared his love of Potions. Most children didn't consider it magic and didn't see the beauty in it but Severus had always found it relaxing. It had also been one of Lily's talents along with Charms. Severus walked through the forest and then across a meadow to his home before going inside. He poured himself a brandy when he got to the living room and stared sadly into the fire.

* * *

In a cave in Scotland, a hooded figure's eyes suddenly glazed over and he spoke into the stillness of the night:

_"Thrown out of balance…dark and light. When Air and Fire unite…when talon and fang bond…balance shall be restored…and night and day shall fade as twilight blows in…Lord of sun, Lady of moon, both united from frosty wind will bring forth the badger from its den and eagle from its eyries…while snake and lion tremble.…When Air and Fire unite…Knights of Earth and Scholars of Air...balance will be restored."_

* * *

**Challenge Information:**

**DZ2's 'Moonlight Melodies' Challenge**

**Plot: **Rather than go to the Dursleys, Harry is instead raised by the Lovegoods and, with Luna as a sibling/housemate, you'd think there'd be fun and games...

**Rules: **Light, Grey or Dark Harry and Luna

Either Sirius or Severus must be the one to bring Harry to the Lovegoods

Severus DOES NOT see Harry as James' son and actually treats him as a student/apprentice/honorary son

Luna's 'Nargles' and 'Wrackspurts' are a mask to hide a true Seer's ability

The reason for such an upbringing must be either because of trustees, will, betrothal contract or friendship

Harry must be protective of her and her feelings e.g. he seeks justice/punishment on those who call Luna 'Loony' or he never leaves her side for anything

If Harry is raised as Luna's sibling/adopted sibling, then he must develop some sort of Psi power to equal Luna's Seer/Precognition ability

Luna must be a calming influence on Harry when he gets scared/angry/doubtful

For some reason or another, Dumbledore opposes this guardianship

Ravenclaw or Slytherin Harry and Luna

**Guidelines: **Harry/Luna pairing

Telepathy linking Harry and Luna together

A second prophecy being created about the two

Powerful Harry and Luna

The Lovegoods discover the existence of the Horcrux/prophecy

Harry and Luna are descendants of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and Slytherin

Harry and Luna find a way for Luna to go up to Hogwarts with Harry - unless you change the date of her birth.

Harry waits until 2nd year to go up to school with Luna

Neville becomes the strong young man we know and love thanks to the duo _before_ they go to Hogwarts

Sirius is free

If not Harry/Luna then all other pairings are welcome

**Forbidden: **Gryffindor Harry and Luna

Harry leaving Luna alone

Dumbledore managing to separate the two

Snape Bashing

**Other than that, it's up to you...**


	9. Frozen Emeralds

**Broken**

The train pulled out of Platform 9 ¾ and Harry started for an empty compartment, dragging his trunk behind him. He had done a bit of thinking over the summer about his friendships with Hermione and Ron and had decided to cut them both out of his life. Hermione was just too bossy for his tastes and got mad whenever Harry or anyone else did something better than her and Ron was just a jealous lazy brat who Harry had begun to realize was only friends with him because of Harry being the 'Boy-Who-Lived', a title that he hated and would gladly do without. Nobody understood that Harry hated his fame and would give all the money in the world just to have his parents back with him. Harry thought that they both were a hindrance to his studies at Hogwarts although some of it had to do with how Uncle Vernon would beat Harry if he did better than Dudley. The thirteen-year-old had written to Professor McGonagall about dropping Divination and taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead. Thankfully Professor McGonagall had allowed the change. Harry resolved to do better this time in all his classes. He wished that Hogwarts had something about careers so he could know what career options were available in the wizarding world.

Reaching an empty compartment, Harry opened it to see it was occupied by a man who was sleeping on one of the seats by the window. Harry hefted his trunk up onto the luggage rack. In his trunk was his signed permission slip to Hogsmeade, a wizarding village down the street from Hogwarts that all third years and above could go to on weekends as long as they had a signed permission slip from their parent or guardian. Sitting down on the seat opposite the sleeping adult, Harry pulled out his new wand. His Holly and Phoenix Feather wand had been destroyed by Vernon when he had arrived home from Hogwarts so Aunt Petunia had gone with him to get a new wand. His new wand was Blackthorn with Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, Pliable. It worked a lot better than his old wand as well when Harry thought about it. He admired the wand for a few moments before putting it back in the wrist holster his aunt had mentioned he get. Pulling out the warm bag of chocolate chip cookies his Aunt Petunia had baked for his journey to Hogwarts, Harry opened the bag and pulled out one of the cookies before nibbling on it.

Harry was glad that he had Aunt Petunia in his life. She did her best to protect Harry from Uncle Vernon, often getting beaten herself when she took her nephew's place. Dudley was too much like Uncle Vernon for Petunia to control though she had tried to control her son. It didn't help at all that Vernon insisted on his son being spoiled rotten and allowed Dudley to get his way all the time. He was just glad that he had heightened senses, fast healing and agility so that he could avoid Dudley's game of 'Harry Hunting' though it didn't often escape his ability to avoid trouble with his uncle or at school.

Harry had spent the summer when he wasn't doing his chores going over his Potions textbook and had rewritten all his summer homework. It was a shame that he couldn't practice magic outside of Hogwarts or brew potions in his room. Harry wasn't sure how anybody was supposed to retain what they learned at school during the summer if they were from a muggle or half-blood home. Maybe if he proved he had learned something during the summer, then Professor Snape would be nicer to him. Then he snorted to himself at the hopeless thought. There was no way Professor Snape would end up ever giving him a good grade in Potions even if he were as good as Malfoy.

For once Harry was glad of the solitude and quiet of an empty compartment. As the train began to leave London, Harry pulled out Oliver Twist and flipped to the bookmark that was in the middle of Chapter Fifteen. He was lucky that Dudley hated reading and had never touched the books that were in Harry's room. He would have preferred a bigger room, even the attic would have been nice, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't have allowed it. After all Harry had done well in primary school and Aunt Petunia had always been proud of how smart her nephew was even if the only way she could show it was at night when Vernon and Dudley were asleep. Harry had been doing his homework right and then copying it so it was done wrong ever since he had been beaten for bringing a report card home that had been better than Dudley's by Uncle Vernon when he was in first grade.

He kept the homework he'd done right in a box, including his homework he did at Hogwarts since he had started two years ago and showed it to Aunt Petunia. But now he was on the Hogwarts Express and beginning his third year to become a fully realized wizard though he had to admit that his last two years at Hogwarts hadn't been fun at all. The Sorcerer's Stone, fighting Quirrell and nearly dying at the hands of Voldemort, discovering he was a parslemouth in his second year amidst the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, nearly being expelled at the beginning of second year because he had stupidly gone with Ron's suggestion instead of doing the smart thing and sending Hedwig with a note to Hogwarts and nearly being oblivated by that fraud of a man Lockhart. Harry smiled as he thought of how he had tricked Lucius Malfoy out of his house elf Dobby at the end of second year though his Aunt Petunia had not been pleased that her nephew had almost been killed again.

Harry let out a sigh and leaned back against the seat before looking out the window. He wondered if he would be put into a life or death situation this year. If Hogwarts was supposed to be the 'safest place on earth besides Gringotts' according to Hagrid's very words the summer before his first year, then why had Harry been forced into life or death situations since reentering the magical world at eleven years old? It had worried his Aunt Petunia as well though when Harry asked if there were other magical schools that Harry could go to, his aunt had replied that she only knew of Hogwarts. Harry resolved to find any information he could on other magical schools and consider transferring if at all possible though he knew his Aunt Petunia didn't have the money to send him to another wizarding school. But even the raven haired youth wasn't sure how he would be able to pay for another school to go to. He only had one vault and knew that money needed to last his seven years at Hogwarts. There couldn't possibly be enough in there to register for a different school in another country.

Harry looked up and saw a tattered briefcase with the name 'R. J. Lupin' written across in fading gold letters. He then looked to the still sleeping man across from him and realized that this must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._ I wonder if he'll be a better professor than the last two we had, _Harry thought to himself. He didn't know why but he felt like he knew this man from somewhere. But that was impossible. Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, had no other family besides the Dursleys.

* * *

Remus Lupin had picked up on the scent of his cub when the door had opened. He couldn't believe after thirteen years that he had finally found his cub, his nephew, after all this time. Instead of introducing himself right away, he feigned sleep so he could see if he could learn anything about his nephew. He remembered Harry on the toy broom that James had bought him for his birthday. Lily had nearly had a heart attack at seeing her son flying around the house even though the broom had been enchanted to only rise two inches off the ground.

Remus had always been a shy and studious child. Life as a werewolf would do that to a person but especially a child and Remus Lupin had been bitten when he was five years old after his father had angered Fenrir Greyback. His parents had been afraid of him and he hadn't been allowed out of his home after he had been bitten. As a child, he had been locked in his room until he grew too big to control and then taken down a cell within the basement where he had been chained up every full moon. They had moved a lot as well and Remus had been homeschooled all his life. Neither his parents, nor himself, had ever thought that he would end up being able to go to Hogwarts but Albus Dumbledore had taken safety precautions by having the Shrieking Shack and the tunnel that led underneath Hogwarts Grounds built for his use. A Whomping Willow had even been planted over the passage leading to the Shrieking Shack so that nobody could encounter Remus in his werewolf form when he was taken outside by Madam Pomfrey at sunset on the nights of the full moon.

Towards the middle of his forth year however, Remus had felt an odd drawing towards Lily Evans. Moony had been confused by the strange drawing to Lily as he didn't see the bright witch as mate but as pack. Such a feeling nagged the young wolf so during the Christmas holidays, he and Lily had gone to Gringotts to get inheritance tests done and found out that they were in fact brother and sister as well as being purebloods.

Needless to say, the siblings were shocked to discover that they were both purebloods, though none more than Lily who had thought up until that Christmas of her fourth year that she was a Muggleborn witch. They hadn't told anybody, not even their friends Sirius and James, as neither child wanted to answer questions they didn't have the answers too but from that point on they had caught up with each other about their home lives and were often seen studying in the library or Gryffindor common room. However when they had been confronted by James in their seventh year about why they were so close, the siblings had been forced to come clean to their two friends.

_Honestly I don't know how Lily ever ended up with James,_ Remus thought to himself as he thought back to the Christmas holidays before fourth year. _James was always jealous of Lily spending time with Severus. I secretly thought Severus and Lily would get together. _

_Flashback:_

_Remus stood outside Number 4 on a road called Privet Drive, debating whether he shouldn't just run home right now and forget about going to Gringotts with Lily. He felt Moony claw at the inside of his mind and knew the werewolf wanted to find out why it, why they, were drawn to Lily like she was a member of their pack. Taking a breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. _

_Footsteps ran down the stairs and came running to the door before it was flung open and there stood a breathless Lily, her red hair still wet from the quick shower she'd taken just before Remus arrived. "Remus!" she shouted happily and opened the door wider to allow him to enter._

"_Hey Lily," Remus said as he came inside. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were a nice middle-aged couple who were always nice to Remus and welcomed Lily's friends over to their home all the time. They just loved having a witch in the family. _

"_Lily who is it?" Mr. Evans called from the living room where he was setting up the Christmas tree._

"_It's Remus dad. We're going to Diagon Alley today to shop for some school friends," Lily called._

"_Bring back some of those Chocolate Frogs," Mr. Evans called as Lily and Remus walked out the door. The two fourth years walked to the corner of Privet Drive and Remus held out his wand. Seconds later the Knight Bus appeared with a loud bang out of thin air and they boarded the steps before requesting to go to the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Five minutes later, the two friends were walking to Gringotts as people hurried around doing their Christmas shopping. Both friends were understandably nervous but also anxious about what it was that drew Moony/Remus to Lily Evans and why the pair seemed to share some connection with each other that seemed to go beyond the bounds of friendship. Snow gently fell down on Diagon Alley and the shop windows were decorated in lights, wreaths and even a few Christmas trees lined the storefronts. It was indeed a festive occasion. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

A sad smile appeared on Remus's face as he pretended to sleep when he heard the door to the compartment open as well as the irritated huff of annoyance from the boy sitting across from him. Harry slipped a bookmark into his copy of Oliver Twist and set the book aside as his two soon to be ex-friends barged into the compartment. One would think that the 'best witch of her age' at least, there was no hope for Ron, would understand that not answering the letters Ron and Hermione meant he no longer wanted to associate with them at all.

"Harry! There are you! We've been looking all over for you mate," Ron said as he came in and plopped down beside Harry, tossing Oliver Twist on the floor. Hermione came in as well went over to Harry before stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Problem Granger?" Harry asked as he got up to pick up his book, missing the incredulous look on Hermione's face and the look of rage on Ron's. Tucking the book under an arm, Harry went back to his seat, brushing past Hermione without a word. "I'm not your mate either Ronald Weasley," Harry said as he set his book in his bag.

"What do you mean I'm not your mate? Of course I'm your mate. We've been mates since our first year at Hogwarts," Ron protested.

"I've been wondering about that," Harry said to himself.

"What do you mean mate?" Ron asked, obviously not getting the hint that they weren't best friends or mates anymore.

Before Harry could tell Ron to shove off, Hermione moved in front of him with her hands on her hips and glared down at Harry. "Harry James Potter! What do you mean by ignoring my letters all summer?"

"Oh if it isn't Miss-Know-It-All aka the Buck-Toothed-Beaver," Harry said with a low growl rumbling in his chest. Not that it seemed to phase the beaver at all as there was suddenly a resounding _SMACK_ across Harry's face which knocked his glasses off.

Remus had to keep himself from tearing the girl's head from her shoulders as he saw his nephew get smacked across the face. Werewolves were very protective of their cubs and pack and Harry was both. He had failed his nephew in so many ways since Lily had died. He wouldn't fail to protect his cub now that he had finally found him. The reason Remus had accepted the position of DADA this year was because it would allow him to see his cub and perhaps get to know him again.

Harry raised a hand to his cheek, eyes widening in surprise. Oh, Uncle Vernon had always smacked him around while Dudley and his gang had often practiced Harry Hunting and given him a sound thrashing when they caught him but he had never expected Granger to hit him before. Even Ron blinked in surprise at Hermione hitting Harry because he hadn't thought she would do something like that. "What…?"

"Miss Granger!" Remus shouted, suddenly unable to hold himself back from taking retribution on this pompous human for hurting his cub as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Professor Lupin. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Remus said. "What is the meaning of hitting another student who you claim to be your friend?"

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked as she turned to Remus.

"I heard Mr. Potter here call you by your last name," Remus said. "Violence and bullying of any nature is not tolerated on Hogwarts or the Express. You will serve a week's detention with me and lose ten points from Gryffindor. I will be notifying Professor McGonagall of this when we arrive at the school. Now I suggest you both leave since Mr. Potter obviously doesn't want you here in his compartment."

"But we always sit together. You can't throw us out," Ron said. "It's none of your business anyway."

Harry shook his head. _Idiot_, he thought to himself. "Well now is as good a time as any to tell you why I didn't answer your letters. I would have thought you would have gotten the point Granger that I wanted nothing to do with you or the Guzzling Garbage Disposal over there," ignoring Ron's face beginning to get red in anger, "since you're supposed to be the brightest witch of our generation but you're obviously too stupid to figure out I'll spell out it for you in words you can understand. You're no longer my friends."

"But mate we've been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts! You can't just stop being my friend!" Ron shouted.

"Harry think about what you're saying. You won't get anywhere in life without me," Hermione said snootily. "You and Ron wouldn't even get A's in your classes without my help. Everyone knows all you care about is breaking rules, getting into trouble and Quidditch."

Harry just smirked at Hermione and Ron as he leaned back against his seat. "Touch me again Mudblood and I'll call in that life debt you owe me for saving your life from the Troll in first year," Harry said. "You do not know anything about me and don't presume that you're better than me or any other pureblood that attends Hogwarts or has grown up in the magical world. You like to think that you're better than everybody else in Gryffindor, always nagging on about how backwards the wizarding world is like every other Mudblood that attends Hogwarts. Trying to change our traditions and ways of life. You get so jealous when I-no-when anybody does anything better than you in classes. You just can't bear to be wrong about anything and as far as you're concerned if it isn't in a book then it isn't true."

Ron snickered. "He has a point Hermione. You can get awfully bossy when it comes to homework. We don't need her right mate?" he asked Harry.

"Weaselbee are you deaf? I changed one of my electives from Divination to Ancient Runes this summer after writing Professor McGonagall. She was glad that I am intending on taking a more active interest in my studies and doesn't believe in the magic of Divination. You are either a seer or you're not a seer. A gift like that cannot be taught. All you care about is stuffing your face full of food like you haven't eaten anything all summer and talking about Quidditch. You're the one who signed me up for that Midnight Duel with Malfoy in our first year, upset Granger and forced us to go looking for the Troll because you couldn't accept the help she was trying to give you in Charms with the Wingardium Leviosa spell and wanted to go back to see Fluffy after we nearly got killed when running away from Filch because your pea-sized brain can't think of anything except showing up Malfoy. No wonder you and your family are a disgrace to wizarding kind. I'm just sorry that I didn't take Malfoy up on his offer of being friends our first year and instead palled around with you and Granger there. Well I've had enough of you being jealous of me for my money and fame Ron and I'm sick of you Granger always getting angry when I answer a question before you in class or do better than you on a test. You are not the next Lily Evans so quit acting like it!"

"Right I think that is enough," Remus said though he was proud of his cub for standing up for himself. "Both of you can leave or I'll take more points away for harassing a student," Remus said. Huffing, Ron and Hermione left the compartment and Harry sighed in relief when the door closed.

"Sorry about that Professor. I would have thought that at least Granger would have understood that I didn't want anything to do with them when I didn't reply to any of their letters this summer. I didn't think they would be stupid enough to come in here and bother me or wake you up from your nap."

"It's alright Mr. Potter," Remus said. "I wasn't sleeping anyway to be honest." Remus sat back down after casting a locking charm on the door as well as a Notice-Me-Not spell so they wouldn't be bothered. "I knew your parents when I was in school and was good friends with them though I didn't become good friends with your mother until our fourth year."

"What were they like?" Harry asked as he looked at Remus.

"Well James was a bully in school. Always playing pranks on the Slytherins especially Severus Snape. He was always getting into mischief and using his Invisibility Cloak to sneak down to the kitchens after curfew. I was part of a gang known as the Marauders. James was the ring leader with his sidekick Sirius Black, myself and a boy named Peter Pettigrew. We were all sorted into Gryffindor though Mr. and Mrs. Potter were always nice people to me. I'll never understand how he became Head Boy in our seventh year with all the pranking he did. He never really seemed to grow up until after we all graduated."

"Nobody ever told me that my dad was a bully," Harry said. "They all say he was a good flyer and an exceptional Chaser and how I look so much like him. I never hear anyone talk about my mother at all either at school."

"Lily was a gentle soul. She was excellent in Charms and I know she was going to study under Professor Flitwick when she graduated. Lily was very studious and I'm surprised she didn't end up in Ravenclaw with her brains but she never flaunted her knowledge like Miss Granger appears to do. In fact I believe she was considered a Charms Prodigy and was also good with Potions. I'd be surprised if you didn't get any talents from her. Your father on the other hand excelled in Transfiguration. Lily and Severus grew up a few streets apart from each other and were best friends in school. I think James hated the close friendship they had with each other and that was why he always bullied Severus and continued to pursue Lily. To be quite honest with you Harry, I always thought Severus and Lily would end up getting married. Lily rejected James' advances all throughout school. She called him an 'insufferable toe rag' more than once throughout our years at Hogwarts," he said with a fond smile.

Harry smiled at the explanations of his parents and was happy to talk to a friend of his parents as well as hearing the truth about his father. "Professor Lupin? Do you think that is why Professor Snape doesn't like me? Because my father bullied him?"

Remus sat back and considered Harry's question to himself before sighing. "I think that the reason he may hate you is because you remind him of your father and he can't see past your looks," Remus said. "But he should realize that you are also Lily's son as well."

Harry nodded. He hadn't thought why Snape hated him though it had been obvious since his first day at Hogwarts that Snape hadn't liked him at all. He made a vow to himself then that he would do his best to succeed in Potions and not be a dunderhead like Weasel. "Professor how do you know so much about my parents? About my mom?"

Remus sighed. He hoped Harry wouldn't hate him for not being there for the first twelve years of his life. "I was friends with both your parents growing up Harry," Remus said. "But it wasn't until my fourth year that Lily and I discovered something about us, something that explained how I was…how I was drawn to her as more than a friend," Remus said.

"Did you have a crush on her?" Harry asked.

Remus laughed. "No nothing like that. You see Harry…well there's no easy way to say this so I'll just come out with it…your mother wasn't a Muggleborn."

Harry frowned. "But I thought mom was a Muggle?"

Remus shook his head. "Nobody knows this but myself, Sirius Black, and your parents. Lily was a pureblood witch and I'm…well I am your uncle. Lily and I were brother and sister, twins in fact."

* * *

**Challenge Information:**

**DZ2's 'The Green Moon' Challenge**

**Plot:**Lily was neither an only-child (magically-speaking) nor a Muggleborn, but a Pureblood with a brother: his name...Remus Lupin!

**Rules:**

Grey Harry

When Harry learns of Remus as his Uncle, it must either be before or when they meet in 3rd year.

As Lily's son, Harry magically inherits some wolf-like traits e.g. heightened senses/agility/healing factor etc.

If Remus meets Harry before 3rd year, he must become Harry's legal guardian

Remus can control the change

Sirius and James knew of the connection between Remus and Lily

If Harry meets Remus before Hogwarts, he cannot go to Gryffindor

**Guidelines:**

Harry asks Remus to turn him into a werewolf

If not the above, then Harry's Animagus form is a wolf

Good Fenrir Greyback

If Remus meets Harry before Hogwarts, Harry goes to another school

Harry's friends become a sort of 'Pack' to Harry with him as the Alpha

Slash

**Forbidden:**

Remus unable to control the change

Harry fearing Remus

Dumbledore or Voldemort gaining Harry's allegiance

**Other than that, it's up to you**


	10. Heart of the Sea

**Chapter One**

After being told of a prophecy that would affect either the Potters or the Longbottoms, both families had gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. James had been convinced by his best friend Sirius Black to change the Secret Keeper to their other friend Peter Pettigrew though neither Sirius or the Potters knew what a mistake that would be. Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, had put both the Potters and Longbottoms underneath the Fidelius Charm himself. Yet neither family trusted Albus Dumbledore anymore as he had taken an unhealthy interest in both their boys. The Longbottoms had plans to move to America if Neville was attacked by Voldemort and the Potters planned on leaving England for open waters if Harry was attacked by the self-styled Dark Lord.

As James, Lily and their son Harry were sitting in the living room of Potter Cottage on Samhain, a sudden chill seemed to settle on the village of Godric's Hollow. James was entertaining his son by making Harry's stuffed stag prance around the room, much to the fifteen-month old's delight as Lily Potter sat reading a book on Charms as she had been studying for her Charms Mastery before they had gone into hiding. The young couple didn't hear the gate creaking open, nor the footsteps coming up the path.

As the door was blasted off the hinges, James stood quickly and grabbed his wand. "Lily it's him! Take Harry and run!" he shouted to his wife who scooped up their fifteenth-month-old and ran up the stairs to the nursery. The scarlet-haired woman ran up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway to Harry's room before putting her son in the crib and barricading the door. Then she tried to apparate only to discover that she couldn't get through the wards.

_Oh no!_ "Foopy!"

A middle-aged house elf with green eyes the size of tennis bowls and dressed in a black suit with the Potter family crest sewn into it popped into the room.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Foopy can you get through the anti-apparation wards?"

Foopy looked at his mistress and tried to use his house elf magic to get out of the wards but nothing happened. The elf shook his head, his large bat-like ears flopping widely. "No Mistress. Foopy cant's get out."

Lily's face fell. "Foopy go get Shale and hide somewhere in the house. You have permission to use your magic to keep Shale quiet."

"Yes Mistress," said Foopy before popping away. Lily turned to her son and stroked his messy black locks before turning back to the door, her wand in her hand. Unbeknownst to anyone but herself and her husband, Lily had drawn a runic circle around Harry's crib when they had gone into hiding which would hopefully protect her son. The young mother was prepared to lay down her life for her son.

* * *

James Potter ran into the foyer with his wand to meet the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. "I won't let you have my son!" James shouted only for to hear a cold hiss before a jet of red light hit him from the Dark Lord's wand that looked like a bone. As his world went black, James fell onto his back and thought of his wife and son which were his last thoughts before his vision faded.

Above him the Dark Lord laughed. "Such a waste of magical talent. I'd hate to spill the blood of a pureblood tonight," Voldemort said before making his way upstairs to the second floor. He heard sounds coming from what he assumed was the nursery. He blasted the door off its hinges and saw Lily Evans standing with her arms wide in front a crib and a child with sleepy eyes the color of the killing curse staring at him as he entered the room.

"Stand aside girl," said Voldemort as he walked into the room, his cloak sweeping the ground around him and the air becoming thick with his aura.

"No," said Lily bravely before casting a Stupefy at the Dark Lord who batted it away with a wave of his wand.

"Stupid Mudblood. You dare defy me? The most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald himself? Let me kill the boy and I'll let you live."

Lily shook her head, knowing that he wouldn't let her live and yet confusion flitted across her face. She knew the Dark Lord hated those of inferior blood and couldn't understand why he was offering her the chance to live. Voldemort seemed to guess the woman's thoughts for he laughed a high pitched cold laugh as he saw the confusion appear on the filthy Mudblood's face.

"Stand aside girl. Stand aside _now_!"

"No!"

"Mama!" shouted Harry as he saw the man raise a stick in front of his mother and a jet of red light hit his mother, knocking her to the ground.

Once Lily Potter had been stunned, Voldemort did reward his loyal followers after all and would allow Severus to have the Mudblood to do with as he pleased, turned his wand upon the toddler who was crying for his mother. He cast a charm over the child to test the child's magical prowess and his red eyes widened in disbelief at the child's magical number that appeared over him. "Such power. I would keep you alive child if I knew you would turn to me but such a child of inferior blood cannot be allowed to live if you're the one destined to overthrow me," said Voldemort. "Goodbye child." He raised his Yew and Phoenix Feather wand before shouting the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light lit up the room and raced towards the child before striking a golden shield that had sprang up around the child and its crib. The curse hit the shield and rebounded on its caster, tearing a portion of Voldemort's soul from his body that latched onto Lily Evans who wasn't protected by the shield and the Dark Lord's body was ripped apart, leaving only a pile of smoking robes behind as the spirit of the evilest wizard in recent history fled the premises.

* * *

James came too when he heard someone calling his name. Slowly the young man came too and blinked around foggily. "Master Potter! Yous be alright!"

"Foopy?" James asked as the house elf handed him his eyes.

"Yes Master. Foopy be here."

James put his glasses on and looked around for his wand which had been broken when he'd dropped it as he fell after being stupefied. "Lily! Harry!" He scrambled to his feet and ran up the staircase to the second floor, seeing the door to the nursery blasted away along with rubble strewn around the room. The first thing he saw was his son crying for Lily and then Lily's body lying where she had fallen.

"Dada!"

"Harry!" James shouted as he ran over to his son and picked him up, the shield having collapsed when Voldemort's spirit had vanished. James set his son on his hip as he went over to his wife and checked her pulse. Finding her alive, he grabbed his wife's wand and cast _**Rennervate**_ over his wife whose eyes fluttered open.

"James? Harry?"

"Yes Lily we're alright," said James as he hugged his wife with one arm.

"Mama!"

"Harry! James! Where is You-Know-Who?" Lily asked in confusion.

"I don't know. I just woke up," said James.

"Foopy!"

The house elf popped into the nursery with Shale. "Foopy take our emergency bags to my boat with Shale and then come back for Harry. Guard him with your life," Lily ordered.

"Yes Mistress Lily," said Foopy and went into the Master bedroom to get the three bags full of clothes and two weeks of food for the ship that Master James had bought Mistress Lily as an anniversary present. Once the bags had been deposited in the main cabin of the ship, the elf popped back to get Young Master Harry and take him back to the ship that was docked in port, waiting to be boarded.

"Lily we need to check on the Longbottoms," said James to his wife once Harry had been taken away by the Potter Cottage house elf.

"I agree James," said Lily. "We need to alert Sirius and Remus that we're alive and figure out a way to leak out information about Peter being our secret keeper since I doubt Dumbledore will let anyone know the truth and have Sirius sent to Azkaban to interfere in our son's life."

Lily nodded and went to gather up her journals in her study that had her potions and charms notes. When she returned to the nursery she sent a patronus to the Longbottoms that they were alright and to leave the country like planned. The Longbottoms were relieved when a doe appeared in the middle of the living room to inform them that the Potters were alright. Immediately the family of four took an international port key to the States after the patronus disappeared, resolving to keep up the old alliance between the two families.

With the Longbottoms safe and secure in the States, Lily sent another patronus to Sirius and Remus to inform their friends that they were alright and then cast glamor charms over them both before they disapparated to Muggle Southampton and made their way down to the port to The Argonaut.

* * *

**=Challenge Information=**

Ship Raised-Harry Potter

By Anubis of The Highway Thieves

_Inspired by Ares Granger Fresh Start (or New Beginnings)._

For as long as she could remember Lily had always been fascinated by the sea and longed to sail across the world; James Potter's Love for his Wife saw a boat be built to provide everything She would need to fulfill her dream; That October Night made it a necessity.

**Requirements:**

At least Lily must survive the attack and take and raise Harry on the ship instead of going to a house either in Britain or another country.

Sirius must be free, whether he and Remus also leave on the ship or catch up latter is up to the author.

Harry and Lily eventually gain a blessing/spell/item etc. that allows them to breath underwater indefinitely and in any temperature or depth.

**Forbidden:**

Pairing Harry with Hermione, Daphne, or Luna; they can still be friends or sister figures if you want.

**Recommended****:**

James lives.

Harry and Lily getting aquatic familiars.

Amphibious Animagi forms.

**Optional:**

If James doesn't live pairing Lily with someone.

Pairing Harry or Lily with a Nereid, Oceanid, Selkie, or some other sea/ocean spirit and is also the only way the above Forbidden is allowed(meaning fresh water spirits are out).

Lily befriends a Cecaelia and is appropriately teased about it.


	11. Den of Shadows

**Chapter One**

**Halloween**

"Crucio!"

The young father screamed as he was hit with the second Unforgivable, named because it was the torture curse. His glasses fell off his head as he withered on the floor at the feet of the second Dark Lord to rise in Magical Britain in a period of forty years. Lord Voldemort laughed and held the spell on his enemy for a couple of minutes before sending a stupefy at the withering Auror. "Fool. Trying to defy Lord Voldemort without a wand?" he hissed before leaving the unconscious Auror on the ground. He walked to the stairs and began climbing them, intending on finishing the one who was destined to defeat him.

Lily Potter had barricaded the nursery where her twins, Luke Merlin Potter and Hadrian James Potter had been born. Luke had been born on August 1 at 12:06 AM and Hadrian James Potter had been born at 11:59 PM on July 31 as the seventh month dies. Hadrian was the last child born in Magical Britain in July as the young Longbottom heir had been born on July 30, 1980. Luke had her red hair and James' hazel eyes while Hadrian had James' hair and her emerald green eyes. Luke was also the smaller of the children.

"I love you both so much. Mommy and daddy love you both Luke and Hadrian," said Lily as she placed a hand on each of the children. At that moment the door burst open, pieces of wood flying everywhere, the door now splinters. Lily whirled around and saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named standing within the doorway. "No! I won't let you have my children!"

Lord Voldemort, formerly Tom Riddle, let out a high-pitched laugh at the Mudblood's words. How a noble pureblood like Potter could ever disgrace himself with such an inferior animal along with one of his followers wanting him to spare the pathetic woman in front of him was a mystery to the Dark Lord and something he would never understand. For Lord Voldemort, born of a union that had been lacking in love, could never hope to understand such a powerful emotion himself. Perhaps it was the concept of his birth where his near squib mother had used a love potion on his Mudblood father or his time in an orphanage when his mother had chosen to instead die rather than stay alive to raise him, that had sent him into the study of the Dark Arts. Regardless, this wasn't about his pathetic childhood. It was about a prophecy he had heard. One of these boys would be the one to destroy him. And thanks to his simpering excuse of a ratty follower, Peter Pettigrew, he knew which child had been born on which day.

"Give me the boy Mudblood and I may decide to let you live," Lord Voldemort hissed as he strode into the nursery.

"Never! I won't let you harm either of my boys Voldemort!"

"Come girl I'm giving you a choice. Hand me the child that was born on July 31st and I will let you keep the second one as well as your own life."

Lily Potter stared at him, fire dancing in her bright green eyes as she stood there, arms outstretched in front of her children as if she could protect them that way. Confusion flitted across her face as she pondered Voldemort's words. How does he know that Hadrian was born on July 31st? she thought to herself. The only ones who know are James, myself and his friends the Marauders. Anger flashed across her face as a hard realization reached her. Peter! Oh Merlin! He betrayed us to Lord Voldemort!

"Stay away! Take me instead but don't hurt my babies!"

"Stand aside girl! Stand aside now!"

"NO!"

"Crucio!" Lily screamed as the torture curse hit her and she fell to the floor, withering in pain as Luke and Hadrian watched. Voldemort held the curse on her for a few minutes before ending it and then sending a stupefy at her, sending her crashing into the wall and falling into a crumpled heap, blood trickling from her mouth and head. He didn't care if the woman went insane because of the spell. She was, after all, a filthy Muggle.

Turning his attention to the twins, he raised his wand and pointed it at Hadrian. "Good-bye Potter. Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot from his wand towards the oldest Potter twin and struck Hadrian Potter. But as the spell hit the youngest Potter, a shield formed up around him and bounced the curse back on its caster. Voldemort watched in surprise as the curse rebounded towards him and didn't even think about disapparting as the curse hit him. As the curse hit him, he screamed as his spirit was forced out of his body before fleeing out the window and the roof was destroyed as well as the upper part of the wall from the explosion.

* * *

Sirius arrived at Potter Cottage sometime after Voldemort had been defeated to find the cottage destroyed and the roof missing. The gate leading up the path towards the door was creaking on its hinges in the cold autumn air, windows blasted out and glass lying on the ground from the explosion. Parking his motorcycle at the front gate, Sirius ran past the creaking gate towards the front door. "James!" Sirius shouted as he ran through the front door, wand drawn and looking around for his best mate.

He found his friend lying in the middle of the hallway, glasses broken from his fall and his body twitching from effects of a well-done Crucio. Sirius fell to his knees in relief as he saw his friend was alive but was worried for James' mental state. "James! It's Sirius," he said to his friend. "Stay with me buddy," he said as he pulled out a pain reliever and helped James sit up so his friend could take the foul-tasting potion.

James' eyes slowly twitched open as he came around with the help of the pain reliever and let out a groan of agony as he found himself being supported in Sirius's arms. "Sirius? What…what happened?"

"I don't know James. I just got here," said Sirius. "You know how we did that blood-adoption to make us brothers when we were teens. It's how I knew you were in danger."

James blinked, unable to see anything without his glasses. It was a few minutes before he could get through the haze on brain before realizing that it was quiet upstairs. "Lily! Hadrian! Luke!" James shouted as he struggled to his feet and then stumbled down the hallway and up the stairs to the nursery with Sirius behind him. When they got to the second floor landing they turned down the hall towards the nursery to see the door blown off its hinges, bits of furniture lying around the room, a hole in the side of the wall and the roof missing.

Inside Hadrian's crib lay the twins. Luke had fallen asleep while Hadrian was crying from a bleeding cut on his forehead. Yet this wasn't just any cut. It was shaped like a lightning bolt and was over his right eye. Lily was just beginning to come around as James ran into the nursery to check on his children with Sirius examining the nursery for any signs of Voldemort before he spotted something. "James!"

"J…James? Si…Sirius?" Lily called weakly.

James turned from the crib towards his wife. She was alive. All of them were alive! Thank Merlin! He ran towards his wife, ignoring the pain he was in, and collapsed beside her. "I thought we were dead when the Dark Lord came into the cottage and attacked," said James.

"Are the twins alright? Is He gone James?" Lily asked, worry for her boys now that she saw her husband was safe.

Sirius found the black tattered cloak that he guessed belonged to Voldemort but no signs of a body or of his wand. Frowning to himself, he went to check on the twins. Waving his wand over first Luke and then Hadrian he detected dark magic around the cut on Hadrian's forehead. His godson's magic was slightly depleted though he wasn't sure why that was. Luke seemed to be fine, with the exception of a bleeding scar on his right cheek from a chunk of ceiling hitting him. But there were no signs of dark magic around the scar. "Lily, James. We need to get you all to Hogwarts so you can be examined by Madam Pomfrey," said Sirius.

James nodded and helped Lily up as they made their way over to their twins. "Sirius what's wrong?" James asked.

"I cast a diagnostic charm over the twins. Hadrian has some form of dark magic around the scar on his forehead and his magic is slightly depleted but…I think Hadrian might have defeated the Dark Lord. He was the last child born in July."

The young parents looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't expected Sirius to become…well serious….about this but perhaps almost losing one's best friend changed a man or perhaps it was the war. Oh James and Sirius were still pranksters but they had been forced to grow up as a result of joining the Aurors when they had graduated Hogwarts and then with the Prophecy, the Potters and Longbottoms had been forced into going into hiding. With the explosion down and Peter knowing where they lived, the magical backlash had caused the wards to go down around the cottage. Lily took Luke in her arms and Sirius took Hadrian in one arm before wrapping his other arm around James and the three disapparted from Potter Cottage, landing moments later outside the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

AN: Now this story is a bit different from my others. In this, Hadrian is the boy-who-lived but his twin and his younger twin siblings become bitten by werewolves and run away from home so it focuses instead on the three werewolf siblings and not so-much on Hadrian himself.


	12. Phantom Betrayal

**Living in Danger**

"_Live for yourself, it's a wonderful thing  
You can do what you want, you can live in a dream  
Get up, get in, get the rhythm, get down_

_You're living your life in peace and in harmony_  
_You're making your own decisions_  
_That's how it's got to be for you and me_  
_So many people are running around and 'round_  
_With no sense of logic_

_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_  
_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_  
_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_

_Live for yourself it's a wonderful thing_  
_You can do what you want_  
_You can live in a dream_

_Get up, get in, get the rhythm, get down_

_Keep moving your feet_  
_Don't go wasting your time_  
_Everybody's moving, yeah they're getting in line_  
_Get up, get in, get the rhythm, get down_

_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_

_People are the same today as they used to be_  
_The same expectations_  
_So high no one can reach that high_  
_Not I nor you get satisfied today_  
_We'll never get enough_

_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_  
_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_  
_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_  
_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_

_People are the same today as they used to be_  
_We'll never get enough_

_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_  
_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_  
_I see li-es_  
_In the eyes of a stranger_  
_Whoa_  
_You'll be living in danger_

_I see li-es__  
In the eyes of a stranger_

_Look into the eyes of a stranger  
Oh so much danger, oh so much danger  
Look into the eyes of a stranger  
Oh so much danger, oh so much danger  
Look into the eyes of a stranger,  
In the eyes of a stranger,  
You'll be living, in danger."_

* * *

From the outside the house looked like any other on the street. The same brick houses with the same slanting back roofs. The same manicured gardens and mowed lawns with nothing littering the driveways. The only thing different were the numbers on the houses, directly over the mailboxes. Yes, Privet Drive was an utterly boring neighborhood where nothing seemed to change and everything stayed the same. Had anyone ventured onto the street they wouldn't have known that a very special boy lived in Number 4 or of the suffering the boy endured by two very different and at the same time ignorant worlds.

Lightning flashed outside a two story brick home on the quiet street called Privet Drive. It was followed five minutes later by a loud clap of thunder that startled the sleeping teenager awake from his restless slumber. His snowy white owl was off hunting somewhere. Ever since he had let it slip that his godfather was a mass murderer and an escaped convict from the wizard prison when he'd got off the platform 9 ¾ at the beginning of summer, his relatives had left him alone for the most part though it didn't stop them from giving Harry chores and he still had to do all the cooking in the house for his greedy relatives.

Harry had found this CD called The Sign by the Swedish Pop Group, Ace of Base, in a box up in the attic when Aunt Petunia had sent him up there to clean it out. He had found a box with the name Lily Evans written on the side. The boy sleepily rubbed at his eyes, his glasses having fallen off onto the floor of the attic as he sat up, groaning and rubbing his stiff neck. He must have fallen asleep in the attic with the CD on. The box wasn't the only thing here though. There was also his mother's school trunk from Hogwarts.

In the box were letters his mother had written to her parents and Petunia when she had been at Hogwarts, some family photographs which Harry planned on adding to his photo album, and a photo album that chronicled her seven years at Hogwarts. Harry had been surprised to see pictures of his mom and his hated professor, Professor Snape, as children together. He hadn't yet looked through his mother's trunk but the box had a lot of interesting things inside it. At school Harry had heard all about his father and how he was a chaser but hardly anything about his mother. Perhaps this box and his mother's trunk would give him a chance to learn about her.

Rubbing his neck to try to get the stiffness out, he stood and stretched his arms above his head before making his way down the stairs and back to his room, tiptoeing past his aunt and uncle's room before entering his own and attempting to get some sleep before he had to get up in the morning to cook breakfast for his relatives.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the soon-to-be fourth year student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry somewhere in northern Scotland. The clock that Harry had fixed went off at 6AM and he quickly turned it off so as not to wake his aunt and uncle from their rest. Rubbing at his eyes, Harry Potter got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, making sure to use the cold water so 'precious Diddydum' wouldn't have to suffer a lack of hot water. Pulling on some jeans and an oversized shirt that had once belong to his cousin, like all of his clothing except for underwear and socks, Harry Potter went downstairs to make breakfast for his loving family, all the while thinking about his mother's school trunk and the box with her stuff in it. He knew that his Aunt Petunia hated her sister so why would she have kept his mother's things from Hogwarts? Or was it from their parents? Aunt Petunia had said when Hagrid had come to give him his school letter on his eleventh birthday that her parents were proud of having a witch in the family. But that still didn't explain why his aunt would…Harry shook his head. It was too much to think about.

Harry was just making a pot of fresh coffee for Uncle Vernon when the baby whale that was Dudley Dursley stomped down the stairs and came into the kitchen, purposely bumping into Harry and causing the plate in his hand to wobble in an attempt to get Harry in trouble with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. However, Harry just held the plate tightly in his hands and carried into the kitchen where he set it down in front of his uncle. He then served Aunt Petunia and Dudley before taking a very small portion of everything for himself and sitting down at the table.

Dudley was smirking at Harry like he knew something Harry didn't. Harry looked at his aunt but she ignored him and then chanced a glance at his uncle who looked down the table at him and smiled. "Boy!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"We're going on vacation for the next three weeks. You boy are going to do all your normal chores and make sure the house is ready for us to come back too in three weeks."

Harry tried not to look overjoyed at the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with his relatives for the next three weeks of summer. However, his happiness must have showed for Uncle Vernon smiled nastily. "You'll be staying with Mrs. Figg for the next three weeks' boy…" Vernon started only for the phone to ring.

Petunia got up to get the phone and frowned as she talked to the person on the other line. She came back into the dining room and shot Harry a scowl which made the fourteen-year-old wizard shrink in his seat. "Bad news Vernon. Mrs. Figg is going out of town to visit family for a month and can't take the boy," she said as she sat down at the table again and looked at her husband.

"What? But we have been planning this trip for three weeks so we can get away from the freak! I even worked extra hours at Grunnings so we could save up money to go to go on that transatlantic cruise to America and then the week in America."

"Well we can't just take the boy with us," said Petunia.

Dudley started pretending to cry. "I…I…d…don't….wa…want…hi…him…t…to…c…come!"

"There now Dudders. The nasty little freak won't be coming with us on our vacation. I suppose we have no choice but to leave him here," said Aunt Petunia.

Uncle Vernon grumbled something. "Fine but boy you aren't to tell that godfather of yours or your freaky friends that you're all alone here. In fact I think I'll make sure that you can't send any letters at all to any of those people."

Harry looked at his uncle with a sudden sense of foreboding as Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and hit him over the head, knocking his glasses off his face before he smacked Harry across the face. Harry's vision spun as he got on his hands and knees in an attempt to look for his glasses only to hear the sound of glass breaking as Dudley stepped on the glasses that had been broken one too many times before when Harry was a child. Harry was then kicked in the ribs, feeling a few ribs crack on impact and was sent flying into the wall from the blow by his uncle's kick. Dazed, Harry was grabbed by his hair and dragged across the floor, past his cupboard and to the basement door before being tossed down the stairs.

Uncle Vernon came thundering down the stairs after Harry and the teen was thrown into a dog cage before it was locked. His uncle smirked at him and then went upstairs to go get that ruddy pigeon the boy had brought home every year since he'd found out he was a freak and brought the cage with the bird inside it downstairs. Hedwig was squawking and fluttering her wings in distress as she was carried downstairs by the fat whale that beat her human, her amber eyes gazing at Harry with sadness. "Uncle Vernon what are you doing with Hedwig?" asked Harry, fear showing in his eyes as he gazed at his friend.

"I'm going to make sure you can't send any more letters to your freaky friends, that school or your godfather," said Vernon as he set the cage down and opened the cage. He reached in a meaty hand and grabbed the snowy white owl by her neck, as Harry began screaming and pleading with his uncle to stop and that he would send her away if she was just left alone. "Now boy without your pigeon around, you'll be helpless!" Vernon shouted with glee. Hedwig slashed at Vernon's hands with her talons and tried to peck at him with her beak but couldn't move her head due to the tight grip around her neck. There was a sickening CRACK as the bird's neck was snapped in front of Harry's eyes and her broken body fell limply to the ground in front of the dog cage Harry had been thrust into moments earlier. Ignoring his nephew's screams of anguish and sobbing, Vernon stomped back upstairs to wash his hands and get the blood off before finishing his packing for the trip. Petunia had already packed last night and so had Dudley under his parents' supervision of course. After all someone had to make sure Dudley didn't try to smuggle his computer and VCR into his bag like when the Dursleys had run from the bloody owls during the summer before Harry had found out he was a wizard.

* * *

An hour later, the only sound in the house was the broken sobs of the thirteen-year-old wizard who was cradling the body of his only true friend and companion. The snowy owl had been his first friend and his first birthday present. She had always been there for him last year during the fighting with Ron and Hermione and then in second year when the entire school had turned against him for being a Parslemouth. Now she was gone and he was left alone here for three weeks though with the way his family was, who knew if they weren't just using the vacation as an excuse to move somewhere else where they could be a _normal_ family. Either way he was stuck here and had no way of contacting anybody now.

Harry Potter sat up and left Hedwig's body on the floor, his vision blurry from the tears streaming down his face and being without his glasses. Getting to his feet, he made his way upstairs to the bathroom and removed a towel and a small trash bag to wrap up Hedwig. He couldn't stay here anymore. Hedwig was the only reason he hadn't run away from thirteen years ago and now that she was gone…well there was nothing keeping him here.

Harry waited until the heat of the day when he knew nobody would be outside to notice a teenager digging a grave in the backyard before going to the shed out back and removing the shovel. He buried Hedwig's body in the garden and put the shovel back when he was done, covering the grave with heavy stones. Then he went into the house and took a shower before making some sandwiches and grabbing some snack cakes and water to take with him. He had a little gold within his pocket as well as the signed permission form from Sirius to visit Hogsmeade on weekends and made his way outside with his trunk and his mother's trunk. Harry Potter would never step foot in this house again if he could avoid it.

Dragging both trunks outside, he pulled out his wand and raised his right arm. A moment later there was a loud crack as a triple-decker purple bus appeared out of nowhere. _Knight Bus _shone on the side and over the windshield. Harry dragged the trunks on board with him and told the conductor to take him to the Leaky Cauldron. With a roar, the bus sped off, and as Harry Potter left Privet Drive for what he hoped was the last time, the wards surrounding the property and the street dissipated.

* * *

**Music is Magic Challenge**

**By: Dis Lexic**

**Dumbledore once said that music is a type of magic and he was right.****What if, in order to escape the Dursleys and the Magical Worlds abuse, Harry turned to music? With the help of a guitar found in the attic, Harry begins to break free of the bonds that hold him and forge his own path.**

**RULES!**

Must start ether before Hogwarts or after one of the years when Harry becomes an outcast. Second, fourth or fifth.

Harry MUST oppose the prophecy by refusing to fight Voldemort.

Harry discovers Sound Magic. How this works is up to you. It could be manipulating emotions through music or amplifying vibrations to attack.

If before fourth year, Harry performs at the Ball.

Sirius is freed and fully supports Harry.

**FORBIDDEN!**

Harry fighting in the war.

Doormat Harry.

Golden Trio staying together. Harrys decision to become a musician causes a rift between them. This does not mean that both Ron and Hermione have to abandon him.

If set during Fourth Year, the ritual in the graveyard cannot succeed. Harry no longer views Voldie as an enemy; he only wants to play his music, not fight. As such, the Blood of Enemy part doesn't work.

**SUGGESTIONS!**

Harry forms a band.

With his new outlook on life, he buries the hatchet with Malfoy and the Slytherins. This could be what causes the rift as Ron doesn't like it.

Harry leaves Britain.

**I know this idea is a little weird, but I think it has potential due to how different it is. Usually these things have Harry becoming a warrior and a fighter, but this one will actually allow him to live in relative piece.**

* * *

**AN: The above song is from Ace of Base and is titled 'Living in Danger'. **


	13. Painting the Jungle

**AN 1: An answer to my challenge Apprentice. I have been working on this for a while over the past couple of weeks so that is why nothing has been updated. Sorry. Also the rain doesn't help and it has been constant rain here. I rewrote this chapter four or five times, trying to get it right. **

**Disclaimer: (Which is pointless)-I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of canon. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Brothers.**

**AN 2: This is the first chapter of Painting the Jungle.**

* * *

**Conviction**

_~Flashback~_

_Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts_

_November 2, 1992_

_$Open.$_ The doors with the two snakes carved on them slid apart, revealing a long walkway that ended at the feet of a statue. Along the walkway were snake statues, the eyes set with emeralds, great twisting wooden columns that had snakes wound around them and stretching up to the ceiling far above the Chamber of Secrets. Underground pipes with holes big enough for a Basilisk disappeared out of the chamber and went to Merlin only knew where, winding behind the walls in the pipes and plumbing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the scrawny twelve-year-old stepped through into the chamber, the doors slid shut behind him and torches lit up with green flames to light the entire chamber with an eerie green glow. It was silent as the boy made his way down the walkway to stand at the feet of a tall statue that the Potter Scion had found in his research to be the statue of Salazar Slytherin, the fourth founder of Hogwarts. What many didn't know about the Potter Scion was that the first ten years of his life that had been spent suffering as a house elf and under the abusive nature of his relatives, particularly his uncle and cousin, had shaped a studious and dark child. A child who had never had a childhood that the Headmaster had wanted him to have thanks to the fear his relatives felt towards him due to his ability to use magic and his aunt's jealousy towards her dead sister for having something that Petunia Dursley could never have. The Statue of Slytherin showed a tall man with a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of his sweeping gray robes with two large feet sticking out of the bottom of the robes. _$Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.$_

Stepping back, the waif of a child with green eyes and messy black hair that was more like a bird's nest on his head in that it stuck up every which way despite his futile attempts to tame the mop and pale skin that gained a hint of brown to it during the summer holidays thanks to the work his relatives made him do outside, looked up as the mouth of Slytherin slowly parted and when the lower jaw was fully extended, a large form slithered down the statue from its nest within the mouth of Salazar's Statue, the long green body hitting the floor as it heaved its great bulk on the Chamber of Secrets. The snake was about fifty feet long and had two glimmering yellow eyes that could kill with just a look or petrify if its gaze was seen through a reflection. _$Who speaks to Master and calls me forth?$_ the basilisk hissed, the last vestiges of its body uncoiling from the statue.

_$My name is Harry Potter. I'm a student at Hogwarts and apparently a Parselmouth.$ _Harry kept his eyes shut tight so he would not be affected by the Basilisk's deadly gaze.

_$Impossible! Master and Master's Heir were the only ones known to be Parselmouths hatchling.$_

_$Who was your previous Master?$ _Harry hissed, the hissing coming easily from the child who had only a month ago, discovered he was a speaker.

_$A boy named Tom Riddle,$ _hissed the serpent. _$He was a Slytherin as is expected from a Heir of the Greatest Founder to walk Hogwarts.$_

Harry tried to think of where he had heard that name before until he remembered Ron mentioning something about a trophy in the Trophy Room about a Special Awards Service being granted to a boy named Tom M. Riddle sometime within the 1940s. "Tom Riddle?" he asked in English. Frowning at the hissing, he felt the floor tremble as the snake slithered closer to him. _$Don't kill me. I am of Flesh and Blood whereas this Tom Riddle is dead_,$ Harry said to the Basilisk.

_$The Master is dead? How do you come to have the language of serpents Speaker?$_

_$I am not sure,$_ Harry confessed. _$I only discovered I was speaking a different language in a dueling competition when a rival of mine said a spell that conjured a snake. I told it not to attack another student but before I could save it my Potions Professor killed it with an Incendio.$_

The female Basilisk hissed in anger before flicking her third eyelids over her eyes so that her deadly gaze wouldn't affect the new Master. If her Master's Heir was dead and this hatchling spoke Parseltongue then he must somehow be connected to her beloved Master who had hatched her and raised her within the Chamber. _$Hatchling you may open your eyes. I will not harm you.$_ She hissed soothingly to her new Master until the green-eyed boy's eyes slowly opened and lowered her head down until the boy could touch her. This hatchling…this master…was different from Tom and Salazar. He was obviously a younger student than Tom had been in his youth. No longer a boy but not yet a man either. _$Master…Harry is an uncouth name for an heir. You need something more noble of your station. Who were your parents?$_

_$What is your name?$_ Harry countered, slowly reaching out a hand to touch the serpent's head, eliciting a pleased hissing from the serpent before him.

_$Master Salazar called me Ceres.$_

Harry, or as he would be known to Ceres for the rest of the school year as Harrison, dipped his head to the Queen of Serpents_. $It is an honor to meet you Ceres. You may call me Harrison. As for my parents, they were James Potter and my mother's maiden name was Evans. Lily Evans.$_

_$Greetings Master Harrison. How did you come to find Slytherin's Chamber?$_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Somewhere outside the holding cells of the Ministry of Magic is the murmur of voices as people file into a courtroom. A prone body lies upon a cot, turning over in their sleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts_

_November 30, 1992_

_$Ceres!$ _

_$Master Harrison,$_ greets Ceres as she lowers her head to her new Master, closing her eyes as a pale and frail hand reaches up to stroke her head, pleasant hisses coming from the female Basilisk. Hearing sobbing coming from her young Master, a Master who slowly had told her of his time as a hatchling under the care of his relatives, she has become not only his protector but also his confident and friend. _$What is wrong Master?$_

_$The school hates me because of the Parselmouth incident,$_ hissed the child as he sank to the ground beside the basilisk. _$I thought they were angry with me last year when I lost fifty points for Gryffindor due to the stunt with the baby dragon that Hagrid was keeping. But they act as if I'm the Heir of Slytherin.$_

_$To my knowledge, the only heir of Slytherin in recent memory was Tom. I am unsure how you became a Parselmouth master but cherish the gift given. If they fear you, then show them you are something to fear.$_

Harrison wiped the silent tears that had fallen as his true friend spoke and caressed the beautiful green serpent lying protectively around him. Harrison opened his book bag and began working on his homework for the day. He had discovered that without his hated professor, Potions Master Severus Snape, breathing down his neck and criticizing him at every turn, that he did okay in Potions. It was a shame that things did not work out like he wanted them to for he had been fascinated by Potions as soon as he had set foot in the Apothecary in Diagon Alley with Hagrid in his first year. That excitement for the subject had died as he realized that, no matter what he did, it wasn't good for his professor and had quelled his love of the subject. Why bother trying his best when it wouldn't matter either way?

The twelve-year-old worked in silence as Ceres took a nap within the Chamber. The only sound was the scratching of quill on parchment as Harry attempted to write an essay for Professor Lockhart, and he was a fraud if there ever was one, on how to take down a vampire. Suffice it to say that the book, Voyages with Vampires, was less than helpful on the subject. Harrison contemplated again why he didn't just burn the entire book set for DADA and owl order a different book for second-year from years prior to his starting Hogwarts.

Sometime later, when Harrison was working in Salazar's Potion lab on the Wiggenweld Potion, even though in his second-year the class wasn't doing the practical on the Potion as they had brewed it in Harrison's first-year. Waving his wand, he cast a stasis charm over the cauldron and walked out of Salazar's Potion lab to see the youngest of the Weasley Clan hissing to Ceres who was arguing back with the girl. In her hands was a diary. Puzzled, he leaned against the wall of Salzar's Statue and looked out on the scene.

_$You will obey me!$_ hissed Ginny Weasley.

Ceres shook her head, annoyed with the redhead. _$You are not Master. I only obey the Master and you hatchling are not Master Tom like you claim.$_

Harrison frowned to himself. Why would this little girl who seemed to have a sickening crush on him claim she was a dead boy from fifty years ago? Harrison knew the girl had a crush on him due to his time spent in the Burrow over the summer and didn't like it. Not only because he wouldn't date a girl who had red hair but because he wouldn't date someone who was the sister of his best friend. Suddenly, Ceres's head jerked up in shock as she caught a scent from the diary and hissed frantically. Her words were a jumbled mess that Harrison could barely make out what his slithering friend was saying. _$Ceres! What's wrong?$_

_$Master Harrison, this female hatchling says I have to obey her.$_

_$Kill her,$ _came the hiss from the raven haired child.

"Ha…Harry?" asked Ginny as she heard Harry's voice, the blood in her veins freezing as she heard the hissing coming from the shadows. She looked around but was unable to see him, forgetting to shut her eyes like Tom in the diary had instructed her to do. As she turned her head to the left in hopes of seeing the boy she crushed on, she caught a pair of yellow eyes staring straight at her. The redhead could only let out a small squeak of fear, the transparent third lid no longer shielding the deadly gaze of the Basilisk.

_$Die false one,$_ hissed Ceres as her gaze connected with Ginny's own gaze and the girl fell backwards as death took her. Harrison's laughter echoed throughout the chamber as Ceres's fang plunged into the diary, a scream echoing from the leather bound book as the venom worked on, unknown to the Basilisk or the boy who had just committed his first murder, was a Horcrux of the boy who became a Dark Lord. Ink spurted from the diary's pages as Ceres watched. Five minutes later Ceres went to the cow that Harrison had the house elves bring to the Chamber for Ceres's meal and swallowed the creature.

_$Thank you,$_ hissed Harrison, his eyes not having left the scene until now. _$That girl was getting on my nerves ever since this past summer.$_

Ceres flicked her massive tail, being unable to say anything with a mouth full of cow. The second-year Gryffindor went back to the Potions Lab to continue with the Wiggenweld Potion.

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Footsteps stopped outside a cell, the same holding cell in which the prone figure lay sleeping. Emerald eyes slowly opened as a key turned in the lock which was followed by the creaking of the door swinging open. Two Aurors stepped in, one with magic suppressing cuffs in their hand, the other with a wand trained on the occupant of the holding cell. A mop of messy raven locks that stuck up everywhere though the boy's hair was beginning to grow out due to having been here for at least two weeks. The occupant was silent as he sat up, raising a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. A whispered spell from the second Auror lit up the room and the figures in the room were revealed. One was a tall man with black skin and a bald head, a blue cap on his head and dressed in blue robes who was apparently famed Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the Aurors that had escorted Harrison to the Ministry Holding Cells. The other figure was a young man, probably a year or two out of Hogwarts, with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin named Rial Gore. The prisoner was a young boy, a boy who appeared ten but was actually twelve and a former student of Hogwarts, until he had been expelled two weeks ago. Dressed in a drab gray robe, the boy went by the name Harry James Potter, son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Viola Evans. Kingsley reached him and snapped the cuffs on the pre-teen's wrists before hauling him to his feet.

"You're coming with us Potter to your trial," said Gore, tugging roughly on the teen's left arm as they walked out of the cell. The door clanged shut behind them and the three walked single-file down the hallway, Kingsley keeping his wand on the prisoner's back. Who would have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived turned into the Boy-Who-Killed? This trial was bound to be the talk of the century for many generations to come.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_June 7, 1993_

It was the first Monday of June. The first Monday of June meant two more weeks until school ended. Two more weeks until he was back in his personal hell at the Dursleys for the summer. Due to the incident with Dobby, a crazy house-elf who had tried preventing him from going to Hogwarts and dropped the cake over Mr. and Mrs. Mason at the dinner party his uncle had hosted, Harrison highly doubted his relatives wanted him back at their house for the summer either. He wasn't sure how he would survive the summer holiday though it was likely that he would be put to work as soon as he got home from King's Cross. Nobody noticed how sensitive his stomach was at the beginning of the year after coming back from the Dursleys. He could barely stomach the rich foods of the rabbit warren that was the Weasley family that he had spent his first summer with last year and how he gorged himself on food at the Leaving Feast, knowing he would get very little to eat for the summer once he left the magical world behind.

It had been a few months since Ron and Harry had gone into the Forbidden Forest where they had encountered a colony of man-eating Acromantula. They were led by a blind giant spider that had been hatched in a cupboard by the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. The gamekeeper had no clue what dangerous animals were and thought nothing of harboring dangerous creatures as 'pets' in his house. There had been the little Norwegian Ridgeback that had been given to him by Professor Quirrel who had been harboring Voldemort in the back of his head. Harry had encountered the shade that had killed his parents at the end of last school year and the Cerebus, the three-headed guardian of Hades. Once they had found out about it and managed to escape thanks to the flying Ford Angelia that they crashed into the Whomping Willow, Harrison had set Ceres loose in the Forbidden Forest to kill off the colony. There was no reason for such creatures to exist in Hogwarts and he had been surprised that none of the Professors had discovered the colony of man-eating spiders within the Forest or that the Centaurs hadn't killed them. Harry considered it his one good deed for the school for they were a threat to all at Hogwarts.

Harry was studying for his Charms exam, his quill scratching across the paper in his Charms notebook. Around him students were enjoying the nice summer day, some swimming within the Black Lake, having practice duels, playing Gobstones in the courtyards or just relaxing with friends under trees. A few, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mainly, were also studying for their upcoming second-year exams. Getting hungry, he decided he would stop by to see Ceres and then head up to Gryffindor Tower to drop his things off before dinner. It would be the last time he was inside Hogwarts as a student.

Entering the castle, Harry was relieved for the coolness of the corridors and the quiet. Those students who were not in class were outside or in the library as he had seen students entering the library after checking out a library book about introductory healing. It was a shame that he was unable to practice magic or make potions outside of Hogwarts during the summer holidays because he could surely use the Potions that were described in the book. Though his Head of House and the Headmaster didn't believe him when he had tried telling them of the chore list and how he was unwanted and unloved by his family. Professor McGonagall said he had to talk to the Headmaster and the Headmaster had told him that he was exaggerating and he had to go back to his aunt's house for his _protection_.

Pushing open the door that led to the stairways and thus the rest of the floors in the castle, he made his way up to the second floor when he ran into someone. Hands reached out to steady him as he pitched backwards and pulled him back up the steps. "Steady there Mr. Potter," said the voice of Harry's _second _most hated professor at Hogwarts. He looked up to see the beaming smile of none other than Lockhart.

"Thanks Professor," said Harry, making a mental note to take a shower while he was in his dormitory. He grabbed the railing and continued his way up to the second floor corridor though it was on the fourth floor corridor that something happened. Harry had just gotten done talking to Ceres, unaware that another person had been spying on him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and had seen Ceres slithering back down the pipe that led to the Chamber of Secrets passage. It would be a fatal mistake on Scion Potter's part. A mistake that would cost him his future, his name and his fortune. A fortune he would never have.

Halfway up the fourth floor steps, a voice called out to the Potter Scion. The voice of his rival, Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and looked to the top of the staircase to see Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle looking down at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" he questioned.

"Potter are you harboring a snake?"

"The only pet I have is my owl Malfoy," said Harry. "If Snape hadn't killed the snake you summoned, I would have kept that as my pet." It had shattered the Potter Scion to see the snake killed just because Malfoy had carried out the spell that Snape must have whispered to him in the dueling club.

"Snakes aren't on the approved list of pets."

Though now that Malfoy mentioned it, how was Ron able to bring Scabbers and his brother Percy before him to Hogwarts?

"What's on your mind Potter?" asked Malfoy, suddenly unnerved by the look of contemplation on the face of the Golden Boy.

"I'm thinking on how Weasley was able to bring Scabbers into Hogwarts when the list of school supplies said you could only bring a cat, an owl or a toad."

The arrogant prick blinked his gray eyes in disbelief, that thought not having occurred to him before he schooled his expression again. "Didn't know you could think Potter," Malfoy sneered. "It seems the only thing you're good at is flying."

"I can think just fine Malfoy. Now move so I can head up to my dormitory," Harry said. He began moving again on the stairs, thankful that they hadn't changed yet like they were prone to do at Hogwarts. Such a thing had happened in his first-year at the school. He reached the fifth floor without incident. Passing by the Silver Trio, something he had taken to calling Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in his head, Crabbe tried to trip him but stuck his foot out too late. He was about a meter away from them when he heard a spell being shot at him from behind. His magic, which had spent the majority of his life trying to protect the abused child that nobody cared about, reacted to the perceived threat and the next thing he knew there was a scream and something falling down the stairs. Turning around he saw Malfoy on the fourth floor, not moving.

He looked to Crabbe and Goyle who stepped away from him before sense prevailed and Crabbe ran to find a teacher while Goyle hurried down the steps to his leader to check on Malfoy. The thought of running never came to Harry's brain as he could only stare in disbelief at his rival lying on the floor. Crabbe came back with Professor Flitwick who had been patrolling the fifth floor. The tiny Charms Professor looked at Malfoy's prone form, rushing over to the unconscious Slytherin as he sent a Patronus to the other students. "Mr. Potter. What have you done?" Professor Flitwick squeaked as he worked to stem the blood from Malfoy's head.

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

A dull murmur rang in the twelve-year-old's ears as they got closer to the courtroom in which his trial would be held. It drew in strength to a dull roar that vibrated through the cracks in the door that led to the Ministry holding cells within the British Ministry of Magic. Gore opened the door and as Harry stepped through he saw that the courtroom was packed. In the stands were some of his professors, some of his house mates and other students from Hogwarts, parents and the press. The press seemed to pack every corner of the courtroom within the stands. He came in through a corner of the room and saw it was packed with people, the majority unknown to the accused.

The room was square with benches along all four walls and had two doors, the door he had just come through with the two Auror escorts and a door opposite one of the high benches. The place was made of black stone and it was lit by torches along the walls. The seats rose in levels along the walls and there was a chair in the middle of the room. Harry noticed the chains on the arms of the chair as he was pulled towards it and then shoved roughly in. As soon as he was seated the chains sprang to life and wrapped around his arms, legs and torso. He tried to struggle but the chains held fast and kept him bound. The only thing he could move was his head and his eyes which were staring at the people before him, all dressed in plum robes. Harry recognized the Minister of Magic in the center of the people before him and looking to his left he saw the Headmaster sitting among the prestigious body known as the Wizengamot. Essentially, Harry was sitting before the British Wizard Government.

Minister Fudge was a portly man with rumpled gray hair and brown eyes. Some of the Wizengamot were dressed in plum robes and some were dressed in black robes. Turning his gaze to Dumbledore, he saw the man looked disappointed as they caught the eyes of the other before Dumbledore turned his gaze away from his former student. Both Aurors stood on either side of the defendant and Harry remarked silently that there apparently was no sense of lawyers within the wizarding world. The Minister banged a gavel to call order to the courtroom, something else Harry found rather ironic. "We will now call to order the trial of one Harry James Potter on June twenty-first of the year nineteen hundred and ninety-three. The charges are that he knowingly released a Basilisk upon students at Hogwarts resulting in the petrification of four Muggleborn students and the death of one pureblood. The second charge is that he caused Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy to fall down a flight of stairs and end up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts for a week in an unprovoked attack. Are these charges correct Dumbledore?"

"They are Cornelius," said Albus somberly.

"Very well. This trial will now come into session. You are Harry James Potter of Little Whinging, Surrey. Birthdate July thirty-first nineteen hundred and eighty-one, son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Viola Potter?"

Harry blinked at the middle names of his parents before nodding. "Speak up boy," said Cornelius.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Administer the Veritaserum," Cornelius said.

Shacklebolt stepped forward and sent a stunner at the defendant before forcing his mouth open and dropping three drops of the potion on his tongue. "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What is your date of birth?"

"July 31st 1981," said Harry in a monotone. He didn't bother trying to fight the potion, knowing he didn't have the capabilities to do so.

Kingsley nodded to show that the truth serum was working and stepped back so the trial could get underway.

"Are you a Parselmouth?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"When did you discover you were a Parselmouth?"

"After the duel being Malfoy and I during the first lesson of our dueling club. Malfoy summoned a serpent and it almost attacked Justin. I told it to back off and it stopped but then Snape killed it. Then I was dragged out of the room by Granger and Weasley and told I was a Parselmouth when we got back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Are you in league with the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"When did you discover the Chamber of Secrets?"

"November 2, 1992."

"Where is it located?"

"Underneath Hogwarts."

"What lies within the Chamber of Secrets?"

"A Basilisk which was the familiar of Salazar Slytherin."

"Let the record show that Harry Potter did knowingly find the Chamber of Secrets in his third month of Hogwarts," Cornelius said. Unknown to Harry Potter, while he was lying within a Ministry Holding Cell, Ceres had been destroyed by a team of Aurors with the help of the Headmaster and Fawkes.

"Did you attack Mr. Filch's cat?"

"No," said Harry.

"Do you know who did?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Harry. Shouting broke out among the Weasely family that was gathered there while Mrs. Weasley broke out into sobs.

"Describe the events of June seventh."

Harry explained how he had been studying for his Charms exam by the Black Lake after classes had ended for the day, how he had grown hungry and decided to pay a visit to Ceres and how he begun making his way to Gryffindor Tower. Running into Lockhart and then being attacked by Malfoy as walked past the Silver Trio.

"Did you have any hand in the death of Iris Lake, third year Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Miss Ginerva Weasley?"

"Ceres killed her at my orders."

Silence. Utter silence permeated the courtroom at the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived had killed two pureblood witches. In the stands behind him, the reporters were writing furiously and the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio stared in shock at their former friend.

"Who is Ceres?"

"Salazar's familiar and my true friend," said Harry.

"Dumbledore did you know about a Basilisk being within Hogwarts?" questioned Lucius Malfoy.

"No Lucius," said Dumbledore. "If I had then I would have gotten rid of it."

Lucius raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

"Well Mr. Potter, we have dispatched of the threat to Hogwarts and its corpse was chopped up and sold for potions ingredients." Cornelius smirked with glee at the look of horror and rage on the Potter boy's face at that news.

"NO!" Harry shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "She was my friend!"

"She was a dangerous beast Mr. Potter and should have been destroyed long ago," said Mr. Goyle.

"Are you responsible for the Petrifications of four Muggleborn witches and wizards?" asked Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Yes," Harry said and though the potion was still in effect everyone could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Who were the victims?" Madam Bones asked.

"Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater, Collin Creevy and Nearly Headless Nick."

"Why did you kill Ginny Weasley?" This was from Arthur Weasley who was with his wife. The man who was obsessed with all things Muggle wasn't allowed to be seated in the Weasley seat among the Wizengamot due to knowing the accused.

"Because she was an annoyance and had a crush on me which I did not reciprocate," said Harry.

"Do you regret what you did?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

Again there was stunned silence before outrage broke out among the crowd of spectators while the reporters were eating the information up. "Administer the antidote," said Cornelius. Once the antidote had been administered, witnesses were called to testify. First were the living victims of the petrification who described where they were when they were attacked. Then Ron and Hermione told of Harry hearing voices through the walls and the Parselmouth incident at the Dueling Club. Ron told of Harry and him going into the Forbidden Forest to see a nest of Acromantulas and when questioned how they got there, Ron said that Harry had an invisibility cloak from his father. The Minister made a point to keep Hagrid in Azkaban for knowingly harboring a group of dangerous man-eating spiders, despite Dumbledore's protestations and the Wizengamot agreed.

For four hours the trial went on as they heard testimony about Harry's academic performance in school and his disregard for the rules. How he had been allowed to slide under those rules due to the actions of the Headmaster which prompted speculation among the members of the Wizengamot at why the defendant was allowed to wander the halls after curfew and about the detentions he had received during his two years at Hogwarts. During all this, Harry was kept within the chair and still bound. At the beginning of the fifth hour, the Minister banged his gavel again. "Those in favor of acquittal of the charges of setting a Basilisk on the students, the death of two purebloods, the petrification of four Muggleborns and the attack on a pureblood heir raise your wands," Minister Fudge said.

Minister Fudge looked to either side and saw that no wands were raised. "Those in favor of the charges?" asked Minister Fudge. Every single wand tip in the Wizengamot lit up. "Very well. Please bring in the defendant's wand."

An Auror who was standing near the door that Harry had been brought through ran back through the door and within five minutes was back with the Holly and Phoenix Feather wand that belonged to Harry Potter. At the Minister's nod, the wand was snapped in half once…then twice…then finally incinerated into ashes that floated down to the floor in front of the defendant. Albus Dumbledore then stood up and spoke.

"I said this before in front of Gore and Shacklebolt but I'll say it here again for the benefit of the Wizengamot. Mr. Potter. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are no longer entitled to hold a wand anywhere within the United Kingdom and will never be admitted to Hogwarts again as long as you live. So mote it be." A flash lit up the courtroom from Dumbledore's wand as magic accepted his oath.

"Mr. Potter. You are hereby stripped of your birth name as well as the titles to the Potter and Peverell fortunes. All monetary assets, businesses and homes as well as the contents of your vaults shall be seized by the Ministry to benefit the wizards of Britain. From henceforth you are known as Prisoner A1309572. As the power invested in me and by the power of magic, I sentence you to two life consecutive sentences within Nurmengard without the benefit of parole."

* * *

**Title Challenge:** Apprentice

**By:** moonfeather58

**Deadline:** None

Morality: Dark and/or evil

Pairings: Any except with Hermione, Ginny, or Half-Bloods/Muggleborns

Slash is allowed

**Plot: **We've all heard how Harry is betrayed by his friends, sent to Azkaban, can control dementors and is the ruler of Azkaban. Well what if something different happened? Harry is guilty of doing an unspeakable crime (i.e. killing Cedric, being a parslemouth and setting the basilisk on students, killing the Dursleys, etc.) and is sent to Nurmengard where he finds out the only other high ranking prisoner is the former Dark Lord: Gellert Grindelwald. Sometime after a minimum of eight years in Nurmengard, Gellert and Harry break out of Nurmengard with other prisoners loyal to the former Dark Lord. This creates mass panic among the inhabitants of the magical world but for what reason did they break out and will Britian be brought to her knees along with the rest of the world?

**Requirements:**

-Harry becomes Gellert's new apprentice and is trained in Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Swordsmanship, Archery, Runes, and his regular Hogwarts subjects.

-Harry is only loyal to Gellert and embraces the darkness within him.

-Other prisoners loyal to Gellert being in Nurmengard.

-Harry has multiple animagi (a maximum of four) and only one is registered with the Ministry of Magic.

-Harry's identity as Gellert's apprentice is known only to Gellert and not revealed right away.

-Harry is some type of bird animagus along with Gellert also being a bird animagus.

-Without the Beaver and Weasel stunting his intellectual growth, Harry begins to enjoy studying and do well in his lessons.

-Harry has an affinity for dark creatures/species and befriends them.

-The Ministry of Magic seizes control of Harry's vaults and snaps his Holly and Phoenix Wand at his trial along with stripping his names and holdings from him for whatever crime he committed, prompting him to go abroad to get a new wand.

-Harry gaining a 'code name' by Gellert until the former Dark Lord is ready to show his apprentice to the world.

-Draco becoming an ally/friend of Harry though at first he must be his usual stuck up self and happy that Harry was expelled.

**Suggestions:**

-Harry secretly hated Muggleborns, despite his mother being one, and with being in Nurmengard, admits it to his master.

-Crossovers welcome.

-Harry takes on Gellert's last name since he is now a nobody with no money or standing.

-Harry leaves Britain to its fate and allows Voldemort to have it.

-Dark Creatures joining the former Dark Lord and and his Apprentice.

-Voldemort removes the Horcrux from Harry's scar.

-Severus ends up serving Harry instead and/or Severus has a child that he offers to be Harry's servant.

-Slaves

-The Life Debts Harry owes being called in.

**Forbidden:**

-Harry joining Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

-Harry betraying or killing Gellert.

-Harry joining Voldemort.

-Harry feeling regret for his crime and giving up on his new found power, intellect and darkness.

-Harry being forgiven by the Order and Dumbledore.

-The other two thirds of the Golden Trio swaying Harry back to the Light.

-Harem, threesome, Het

**The rest is up to you.**


End file.
